


Герои и дьяволы

by timmy_failure



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С тех пор, как три года назад доктор Дум отправил весь остров Манхэттен в глубины Эхо Базаара, жизнь наладилась, и люди Низшего Манхэттена (и Мстители в их числе), приспособились, кто как мог, к своему новому смутному существованию. А потом в руки Мстителей попала загадочная железная шкатулка, которая, может, станет их спасением — если только не убьет Тони раньше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heroes and Devils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255390) by [marinarusalka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinarusalka/pseuds/marinarusalka). 



> [Трейлер](http://youtu.be/S20LtrGCpOU) и иллюстрации авторства **Эстен Джальд** ❤
> 
> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1892440).

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/TorQg8b.png)

_Нью-Йорк, три года назад_

Центральный парк сиял. 

Потрескивающий купол синей энергии накрыл Овечий луг. Света от него исходило достаточно, чтобы окружающие газоны и дорожки стали отчётливо видны даже в два часа дождливой февральской ночи. Дождь испарялся, едва касаясь купола, и создавал вокруг него жутковатое гало флюоресцирующего синего тумана. Извивающиеся синие прожилки разбежались по земле, огибая деревья и конструкции. С высоты птичьего полёта Стив видел, что три таких прожилки протянулись на север, до самого озера, и вода в фонтане Вифезды вскипела. Ещё несколько ползли по парку на запад.

— Можешь сказать, что это такое? — крикнул он, перекрывая приглушённый рёв двигателей брони.  
— Без подробностей, — закованная в металл рука на талии Стива чуть сжалась, когда Тони замедлил полёт и они вдвоём зависли над куполом. — Мои сенсоры не распознают энергетическую сигнатуру, значит, это скорее магия, чем технология, — он не добавил: «Ненавижу магию», но отвращение в его голосе отлично передало настроение. 

Стив бегло осмотрелся в поисках остальных. Женщина-Паук кружилась в паре ярдов под ними. Человек-Паук с опаской цеплялся за небольшой флюгер на крыше карусели. Люка видно не было, но он должен был быть где-то на земле, скрытый деревьями. 

— Меня все слышат? — позвал Стив. Магия имела привычку творить чёрт-те что с коммуникаторами. 

Ответом ему послужил нестройный хор подтверждений, прерванный треском шумов всего пару раз. И на том спасибо. 

— Хорошо. Всем оставаться на местах, пока мы не узнаем, с чем имеем дело. Люк, что у тебя?  
— Всё синее, — проворчал Люк. — Что это такое, чёрт возьми?  
— Ребята, — голос Человека-Паука слегка дрожал. — Не хочу разводить панику, но когда моё паучье чутьё так сходило с ума в последний раз, Галактус пытался закусить Землёй. Не думаю, что это Галактус, если только он не уменьшился в дофига раз и стал баловаться спецэффектами на досуге, но…  
— Спасибо, Питер, — быстро вставил Стив. — Тони, можешь подлететь ближе?  
— Будьте осторожны, Капитан, — донёсся новый голос. Стив обернулся и увидел плывущего к ним Стефана Стрэнджа, чей плащ развевался куда театральнее, чем должен был при скорости его полёта. — Здесь творится дьявольская магия огромной мощности. Позвольте мне осмотреться, прежде чем вы начнёте действовать. 

Стив махнул ему свободной рукой.

— Ради бога.  
— Погоди, — сказал Тони. — Ты сказал «дьявольская» в переносном смысле или…  
— Совершенно нет. Чем бы ни было это заклинание, оно черпает силу в одном из адских измерений. Эту энергетическую сигнатуру ни с чем не спутать, — Стрэндж повернулся к куполу и выполнил несколько сложных, плавных пассов. Стив не увидел никаких изменений, но и без того всегда суровое лицо Стрэнджа помрачнело ещё больше. — Я не знаю, что задумал Доктор Дум, но его нужно остановить немедленно.  
— Дум, — вздохнул Тони. — Почему я не удивлён. Он здесь?  
— И есть ли с ним кто-то? — добавил Стив. Погода и поздний час держали большинство горожан вдали от парка, но он никогда не пустовал. Если купол Дума захватил случайных прохожих, ситуация могла стать ещё сложнее, чем уже есть.  
— Не могу сказать, — Стрэндж выполнил ещё пасс и раздосадованно покачал головой. — Вы уже связывались с Фантастической Четвёркой? Они чаще осведомлены о том, что Дум затевает.  
— Я пытаюсь, — Тони слегка склонил голову. Стив уже научился распознавать этот жест: Тони сверялся с данными. В прорезях шлема мелькнул свет. — В Бэкстер-билдинг никто не отвечает. И, кажется, на той неделе Рид что-то говорил насчёт того, что покинет планету. 

Зная Рида Ричардса, это могло значить что угодно, от межгалактического кризиса до пикника всей семьёй в трёх солнечных системах отсюда. В любом случае, Мстителям, похоже, предстояло справляться одним. 

— Нам лучше… — Стив собирался предложить присоединиться к Люку на земле, но его голос перекрыл ничего хорошего не предвещающий рокот, за которым последовал сдавленный вопль Человека-Паука.  
— Эй, команда? — напряжённо поинтересовался Люк. — А в Манхэттене бывают землетрясения? Потому что у нас тут одно прямо сейчас.

Далеко внизу взбугрилась земля и закачались деревья. Озеро всколыхнулось, а карусель ожила неуместными весёлыми огнями и задребезжала музыкой. От купола по траве расползлась ещё минимум дюжина прожилок. Порыв ветра бросил в лицо Стива пригоршню ледяного дождя, и Стив покрепче ухватился за Тони.

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — пробормотал Тони.

Воздух вокруг них запульсировал энергией так, что у Стива волосы на затылке поднялись. Очередной порыв ветра оказался невозможно тёплым и принёс запах серы. В следующее мгновение Стрэндж закричал и выгнулся всем телом. Кровь хлынула у него из ушей и носа, кровь закапала слезами из глаз. Женщина-Паук рванула к нему, когда он камнем сорвался вниз, но она была слишком далеко.

— Питер! — рявкнул Стив. 

Нить паутины метнулась наперерез Стрэнджу, чтобы пресечь его падение. Стив понадеялся, что Питер придумает, как обеспечить ему безопасную посадку, но сейчас волноваться об этом не было времени. 

— Тони, мне плевать, хоть прошиби его, хоть подкоп сделай, мы должны пробиться внутрь этого купола. 

Ответ Тони утонул в тонком то ли писке, то ли чириканье. Небо над ними потемнело ещё больше, застеленное надвигающейся прямо на них чёрной тучей. 

— Это ещё что такое? — спросила Женщина-Паук.

От тучи откололись крохотные фрагменты и пронеслись вперёд, и в свете купола Стив разглядел зубастые морды и перепончатые крылья, увенчанные когтями. Тони, видимо, тоже, потому что это он ответил:

— Летучие мыши.


	2. Глава 1

Стив присел на корточки на скрипучих лесах у фасада потемневшего офисного здания, наблюдая за играющими на Синей лужайке детьми. Их было что-то около дюжины, от совсем мелких до почти подростков, и они играли в какую-то сложную разновидность салок, в которой нужно было много бегать туда-сюда по газонам из пружинистого синего мха, который и подарил парку его название. Света коптящих масляных ламп не хватало, чтобы разглядеть их получше, но Стиву они показались вполне бойкими и совсем не испуганными, да и за тот час, что Стив караулил этот квартал, он не заметил ни одного духолова, которые, если верить слухам, стали охотиться в этой части Трактирного ряда.

Души детей считались чище, а потому ценнее душ взрослых. Большой соблазн для нелегальных торговцев, а у многих детей, живущих в Трактирном ряду, не осталось взрослых, которые могли за ними приглядеть, так что они становились лёгкой добычей. Из всех новых видов преступности, бурно расцветших после Нисхождения, Стив ненавидел духоловство сильнее всего.

— Что нового наверху? — слабое шипение сопроводило голос Люка в коммуникаторе. Связь теперь всегда была с помехами — слишком много магии вокруг, если верить Тони.  
— Ничего, — негромко ответил Стив. — Что на улицах?  
— Ни писка, — Люк, похоже, был раздосадован. — Я думаю, сегодня мы в пролёте. Может, даже сам слух пустышка.  
— Может, — они уже проверили Неартиллерийский парк и морской порт, и удача им улыбнулась не больше, чем сейчас. Если здесь и промышлял духолов, то сегодня он или она и носа не казали. — Я ещё подожду немного.  
— Как знаешь, — прошипел помехами Люк, — Я проверю переулки ещё раз.

Двое женщин в потрёпанных пальто вышли из здания таможни, забрали троих детей и погнали их внутрь. Игра приостановилась, затем продолжилась так же шумно и беспорядочно.

Никаких забот, подумал Стив. Дети, казалось, могли приспособиться к чему угодно, даже к беспрестанной темноте. Те, что помладше, скорее всего уже даже не помнили дневной свет. Интересно, сколько из тех, что постарше, ещё знали, что Синяя лужайка раньше звалась Зелёной, а статуя Бдящего минотавра на северной стороне была Атакующим быком.  
Финансовый округ теперь служил домом для тех, кто остался без крова после Нисхождения, и принимал любого, кто готов был поселиться в пустующих офисных зданиях. Федерал-холл стал средней школой, а здание Фондовой биржи дважды в неделю превращалось в процветающий блошиный рынок. Тони любил зубоскалить, что такой финансовой устойчивости биржа не видела давно.

Стив ждал, но среди редких скейтеров и велосипедистов на Бродвее никого подозрительного не заметил. Детей понемногу зазывали по домам обедать, и салочки сошли на нет. Парочка побрела куда-то без сопровождения, и Стив подал знак Люку, чтобы проследил за ними, пока они не доберутся до безопасного места. Он решил, что подождёт, пока из парка не уйдёт последний ребёнок, и только тогда отправится домой.

Нестройный хор визгливого чириканья на северо-востоке заставил его подняться на ноги. Летучие мыши стали в Низшем Манхэттене обыденностью, как раньше были голуби, но когда они сбивались в стаи, это было плохим знаком. Кто-то внизу крикнул. Дети бросились врассыпную. Прохожие спешно сворачивали к домам, укрываясь, кто где мог. Стив поднял щит и двинулся по лесам, огибая проплешины скользкой чёрной плесени, которая изуродовала дерево.

— Люк.  
— Я вижу, — громоздкая люкообразная тень вывернула из-за угла на дальней стороне парка и побежала по Бродвею на север. — Дерьмо. Куча летучих мышей. По-моему, они за кем-то гонятся.

Стая покатилась по Бродвею кишащей и пищащей чёрной массой, которая начиналась в паре футов над тротуаром, заполняла всё доступное пространство между домами по обе стороны улицы и поднималась до самых крыш. Весь квартал превратился из тёмного в непроницаемо-чёрный, когда тысячи крыльев погасили уличные фонари. Стив не помнил такой стаи с самого дня Нисхождения. Какую беду они несли с собой на этот раз?

Он почти достиг края лесов, когда из самой гущи выстрелила нить паутины и закрепилась на здании прямо впереди. Человек-Паук неловко взлетел по широкой дуге, пара сотен летучих мышей отделилась от стаи и бросилась за ним. Он, похоже, был не в лучшем состоянии и совсем не контролировал свой полёт. Паутина не дала бы ему упасть на землю, но он вот-вот должен был врезаться в стену из стекла и бетона.

Не задумываясь, Стив бросился вперёд, мир сузился до той точки, где он должен был оказаться через три секунды. Он оттолкнулся от навеса над заброшенным магазином и отпустил щит, но всё же успел поймать Питера за миг до того, как его впечатало в бетонную стену. От столкновения вышибло дух, но Стив успел вывернуться в падении и принял большую часть удара о землю на себя. Они несколько раз перекатились по мостовой, прежде чем врезались в бетонный столб.

Чёрт. Ещё бы чуть-чуть и всё. От плеча до бедра места живого не осталось, но всплеск адреналина не давал почувствовать боль пока что, да и некогда было думать о мелких травмах. Летучие мыши надвигались, а Питер оттягивал руки бесчувственным грузом. Стив с трудом поднялся, перебросил Питера через плечи, как пожарный, и рванул к ближайшей двери. Он выбил дверь пинком и едва успел захлопнуть её перед метнувшейся за ними стаей.

Помещение, куда он вломился, было обчищено догола, но прилавок для выдачи препаратов в дальнем конце и длинные ряды пустых полок подсказывали, что раньше здесь была аптека. Стив опустил Питера на пол и подтащил один из стеллажей к двери. Снаружи доносился глухие шлепки — летучие мыши бросались на оконные решётки. Стив не думал, что они прорвутся, но рисковать, конечно, не стоило.

Питер был без сознания, но дышал. Его костюм был изодран и залит кровью там, где летучие мыши успели его искусать и поцарапать. Над левым ухом красовалась самая жуткая с виду рана. За спиной Питер нёс свёрток, что-то прямоугольное и громоздкое в толстом слое паутины. Стив оставил его в покое и потянулся снять с Питера маску, но не успел: позади него раздался грохот. Стеллаж, которым он подпёр двери, обрушился на пол, а саму дверь сорвало с петель. В проём ввалились двое глиняных людей, сжимая кувалды в кулаках размером с голову Стива. У одного из глиняных не хватало уха, у другого на левой руке отсутствовали пальцы.

Незавершённые. Во что только Питер вляпался?

— Эй, Кэп, лови! — крикнул снаружи Люк, и щит просвистел над незавершёнными. Стив подхватил его в полёте и успел заслониться как раз вовремя, чтобы погасить сокрушительный удар кувалды одного из нападавших. Миг спустя на второго налетел Люк.

Чтобы сразиться с глиняными людьми, мастерства было не нужно — только чистая грубая сила. Стив пригнулся, уходя от очередного замаха кувалды, и с размаху врезал краем щита в живот своего оппонента. Щит погрузился в него с мерзким хлюпаньем. Брызнула мокрая глина. Незавершённый замычал и согнулся, Стив рывком высвободил щит и приложил подставленный затылок. Глиняный растянулся на полу и больше не встал. Стив обернулся и увидел, как Люк заканчивает размазывать кулаками голову второго.

— Спасибо.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — Люк отряхнул глину в рук. — Они, правда, через пару минут поднимутся снова.  
— Знаю. Нужно унести отсюда Человека-Паука, — Стив опустился на колено рядом с Питером. — Летучие мыши ещё там?

Люк махнул рукой.  
— Да сам посмотри.

Снаружи кто-то смекалистый разбил уличный фонарь и поджёг от него содержимое мусорного бака. Маслянистый дым смердел, но успешно держал летучих мышей на расстоянии. Парочка прохожих посмелее уже отламывали ветки от мёртвых деревьев в парке и складывали их посреди площади, готовя костёр. Летучие мыши взвизгнули и поднялись выше. Несколько попытались налететь на разводящих костёр, но их быстро отогнали горящими ветками. Как только большой костёр запылал, вся стая снялась и двинулась на север, предположительно обратно к хозяевам в Медное посольство.

— Надо спешить, — сказал Люк. — Если дьяволам так важен Паук, они пришлют подкрепления.  
— Не думаю, что дело в нём, — Стив, наконец, сумел отлепить свёрток от спины Питера и поднял его. — Я думаю, им нужно это.  
— Хм, — Люк потыкал толстый слой паутины. — Что ещё за чертовщина?  
— Узнаем потом, — Стив закинул щит за спину и взял свёрток под мышку. Свёрток оказался на удивление тяжёлым, несмотря на размеры. — Сейчас нужно придумать, как унести Питера, — в обычной ситуации он бы позвал на подмогу одну из Джессик, но если летучие мыши продолжали рыскать, в воздух лучше бы не подниматься. Может, получится отправить кого-то за врачом…

— Погоди-ка, там едет что-то, — Люк перемахнул через разломанные полки в дверях и выбежал наружу. Стив услышал, как он бормочет: «Пропустите, дайте дорогу, осторожнее, пропустите…», проталкиваясь через толпу, и следом оглушительное: «Эй, такси!»

Свободной рукой Стив поднял Питера. Толпа на тротуаре расступилась, давая ему пройти к Люку, который вручал пригоршню блеска жилистому молодому человеку на велорикше.

— Идём, кэп, — помахал ему Люк. — Нас подвезут.

И это, подумал Стив, было, наверное, первой их удачей за весь день.

✦ ✦ ✦

Питер изредка дёргался и стонал, но оставался без сознания, когда велорикша достигла Бликер-стрит. Святая Святых выглядела заброшенными развалинами с улицы, одни заколоченные окна да опалённые стены, но внутри их ждало тепло и мягкий свет. Вонг и ЭмДжей встретили их в холле с аптечкой, обнадёживающе спокойные и деловые.

— Что случилось? — требовательно спросил Вонг, как только они устроили Питера на низком диванчике у камина.

— Мы не знаем точно, — сказал Люк. — У него на хвосте стая летучих мышей висела, когда мы его заметили. Он мог и на незавершённых нарваться, я думаю. На нас двое напали, когда мы попытались ему помочь.  
— Ну это не летучие мыши ему оставили, — ЭмДжей мазнула антисептиком по кровавой шишке над ухом Питера. — Он хоть не умер нигде?

Стив помотал головой.

— Не с нами, во всяком случае.

Смерть в Низшем Махэттене была чаще всего явлением временным; если оппонента нужно было наверняка вывести из игры, его нужно было по меньше мере изорвать в клочья. Вонг, впрочем, неустанно предупреждал Мстителей не относиться к смертельным ранам пренебрежительно. Что-то насчёт закрепления в этой реальности, которое могло обернуться проблемами, если им когда-нибудь удастся найти дорогу наверх. Вонг был лучше всех подкован в вопросах магических, так что ему верили на слово. Никто даже не спрашивал вслух, светит ли им возвращение вообще.

— У него с собой это было, — Стив протянул свёрток, который нёс Питер. Большая часть паутины растворилась за поездку, явив миру прямоугольную металлическую шкатулку, чуть меньше коробки для обуви. Бока шкатулки были гладкими, но верх покрывал мудрёный механизм из десятков взаимосвязанных шестерёнок, самая большая из которых была размером с серебряный доллар, а самая маленькая уместилась бы на ногте. — Кажется, летучих мышей интересовало оно.

— Хм, — Вонг взял шкатулку и, озадаченно хмурясь, осмотрел механизм. — Не знаете, где он мог её достать?  
— Не наверняка, по крайней мере, — сказал Люк. — Но готов поспорить, что в Медном посольстве.  
— Я бы не стал делать ставки в этом споре, — Вонг пробежался пальцами по шестерёнкам. — Что бы не было там внутри, дьяволам оно крайне важно. Такие замки крайне сложно изготовить.  
— Ты можешь её открыть? — спросил Стив.  
— Не без куда больших познаний, чем те, которыми я сейчас обладаю, — Вонг ткнул шестерёнку покрупнее, поворачивая её. Несколько соседних шестерёнок в ответ закрутились с тихими щелчками. — Я видел подобные замки ещё в нашем мире, но ничего столь изящного. Шестерёнки должны располагаться в строго определённой последовательности, чтобы разомкнуть закрывающее заклинание. Обычно полагается сопутствующее заклинание, призванное показать схему. Без него количество комбинаций будет стремиться к бесконечности. Я поищу в библиотеке, но если заклинание было сработано индивидуально… — он вздохнул и отдал шкатулку Стиву. — Может, пускай мистер Старк посмотрит. Это комбинаторная задача, всё же.  
— Действительно, — сказал Стив. — Может, это хотя бы немного поднимет ему настроение, — Тони нынче был… дёрганным. Хорошая механическая головоломка пошла бы ему на пользу.  
— Отлично, — сказал Люк. — Я пойду наверх и обниму мою жену и дочь, а ты иди развлеки безумного учёного в подвале.

Как и остальные этажи, подвал Святая Святых подстраивался под нужды своих обитателей. Тони была нужна мастерская, и он получил свою мастерскую с парочкой крепких верстаков — достаточно большую, чтобы разместить оборудование, которое он стянул из Старк-Тауэр и Бэкстер-Билдинг. Когда Тони начал проводить внизу целые дни, там образовался душ и туалет, а потом и маленький закоулок с кушеткой и шкафом. Стив тайком желал, чтобы дом не поощрял дурные привычки Тони, но после смерти Стрэнджа даже пожаловаться было некому.

В кои-то веки Тони не копался по локоть в схемах, когда Стив спустился к нему. Генератор был выключен, так что комнату освещал только экран ноутбука Тони и пара стеклянных банок с фосфоресцирующими жуками. Понурый Тони сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к чему-то, отдалённо напоминающему восьмифутовую рамку для фото, только сделанную из проводов и чипов. Он явно закончил только недавно — жаровня, на которой он разогревал паяльник, ещё коптила, и в воздухе пахло жжёным углём. У ног Тони валялся блокнот, исписанный неразборчивым почерком Рида Ричардса.

— Привет, — сказал Стив. Тони дёрнулся и поднял взгляд. На лице и футболке у него красовались угольные мазки, и ему давно нужно было побриться.  
— Стив, — Тони посмотрел на него тем мутным взглядом, который говорил, что он не спал уже больше суток. — Давно вернулся?  
— Пару минут назад, — Стив поставил шкатулку на ближайший стол и опустился на пол рядом с Тони, так близко, что их плечи соприкоснулись. — Как дела?

Тони устало вздохнул и почти незаметно склонился набок, привалившись всем весом к плечу Стива. Контакт продлился едва ли миг — Тони вздрогнул и отстранился. Стив хотел было сказать, что всё в порядке, что он не против, чтобы на него опирались, но Тони заговорил первым.

— У меня хорошие новости и плохие, — он поморщился и зарылся пальцами в волосы. — Хорошая новость: я разобрался, как Рид заставил работать портал между вселенными. Плохая новость: я не смогу.  
— Я думаю, ты сможешь… — начал было Стив, но Тони уже нетерпеливо мотал головой.  
— Вопрос не в том, чтобы понять механизм. Я понял. Но портал активируется отрицательной материей. Рид, видимо, изобрёл, как её производить, но каким бы устройством он не пользовался, в Бэкстер-Билдинг его не держали. Это не просто осциллятор Казимира, он бы не произвёл достаточно; Рид, видимо, придумал что-то более… — Тони оборвал себя и неопределённо махнул рукой, словно говоря этим жестом: «Я сдаюсь».  
— Понимаю, — ответил Стив, хотя был не до конца уверен, что понимает. — У тебя есть рабочий портал, но нет топлива к нему.  
— Вся моя жизнь в последнее время, — Тони вздохнул. — Десять месяцев работы, а толку? — он откинул голову и бросил испепеляющий взгляд на нависающий над ним портал. — Шестой тупик за три года. Бесполезный кретинский кусок дерьма.  
— Эй, — Стив искренне надеялся, что Тони говорит сейчас о конструкции. — Не кори себя. Ты пытаешься создать межпространственный портал с технологией девятнадцатого столетия. Конечно, это займёт время.  
— Скажи это полутора миллионам людей на улице, которые хотят домой, — пробормотал Тони.

И так всегда. За три года, прошедшие после Нисхождения, Тони и Вонг большую часть своего времени искали способ вернуть Манхэттен на законное место в мультивселенной. Вонг сосредоточил свои усилия в библиотеке Стрэнджа, а Тони держался способа, который называл «инженерным подходом». Однако Вонг воспринимал свои неудачи философски, тогда как Тони с каждым провалом становился всё мрачнее и мрачнее. Шутки про безумного учёного в подвале становились всё несмешнее день ото дня.

Когда Тони поднимался наверх в последний раз? Сам факт, что Стив не мог вспомнить, доказывал, что очень давно, и он мысленно пнул себя за то, что потерял счёт. Периодически выгонять Тони из подвала ради нормального обеда и разговора с кем-нибудь кроме Стива стало для него чем-то вроде личной миссии. Другие поддразнивали его на этот счёт — Люк и Джессика пару раз объявляли во всеуслышание, что если ему так хочется с кем-то понянчиться, то у них есть Дэнни — но они не знали Тони, как его знал Стив. Они не представляли, каким одержимым Тони может быть и как он готов угробить здоровье и рассудок, когда ему казалось, что его в чём-то постигла неудача.

Может, всё было бы по-другому, если бы Тони мог дальше быть Железным Человеком. Но в Низшем Манхэттене не было электросети, не было даже солнца, чтобы зарядить солнечные батареи. У Тони был генератор и постепенно истончающийся запас бензина для него, и он бережно хранил его весь для работы в лаборатории. На зарядку брони выделить было нечего. Без брони Тони сосредоточил своё шаткое чувство самоуважения на планах по перемещению Манхэттена между измерениями. И пока что его усилия не окупились.

— Уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, — сказал Стив, остро осознавая, как неубедительно это прозвучало. Судя по лицу Тони, он тоже это заметил.  
— Я не могу ждать этого «рано или поздно»! У меня меньше трети бензина осталось. Что будет, когда я больше не смогу завести генератор и все приборы в этом подвале превратятся в дорогущие пресс-папье? — Тони закрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к конструкции за спиной. Он выглядел измотанным, и не только из-за нехватки сна. Стив бы хотел принести ему что-то кроме пустых заверений, и он вовремя вспомнил, что как раз принёс.  
— Тебе не помешает отвлечься, — Стив встал и взял со стола шкатулку Питера. — Держи. Посмотри, что выйдет узнать.  
— Это… шкатулка, — Тони взял её, повертел в руках, затем устроил её на коленях и огладил шестерёнки. — Откуда?  
— Пока не знаем, — Стив кратко пересказал их стычку с летучими мышами и незавершёнными. Выражение лица Тони менялось, пока он слушал, с мрачного бессилия на странную помесь тревоги и взволнованного любопытства.  
— Питер в порядке?  
— Будет в порядке, — Стив пожал плечами. — Ему сильно по голове досталось, но ты же знаешь, как оно здесь. Если ты не умер, то всё хорошо, если ты умер… в большинстве случаев всё тоже хорошо.  
— Отлично, — теперь им полностью завладело любопытство. Тони вскочил на ноги и поднёс шкатулку поближе к одной из банок с жуками. — Хмм. Вонг был прав, это комбинаторная задача, но я физически не смогу перепробовать все возможные комбинации, там каждую надо задавать вручную, — он поднял шкатулку ближе к глазам, едва ли не утыкаясь носом в шестерёнки. — Интересно, а они снимаются?..  
— Ты же не думаешь, что сможешь её разобрать так просто? — спросил Стив. Тони покачал головой:  
— Дьяволы не идиоты. Они не станут мастерить такой замок, чтобы прилепить его на то, что можно разобрать. Но если бы я мог рассмотреть механизм под шестерёнками, я бы сообразил, как они должны открываться. Или хотя бы сузить количество комбина… минутку, а ты видел, что здесь надписи?  
— Надписи? — Стив не заметил никаких надписей. — Где?

Тони шагнул в сторону, подпуская Стива к свету.  
— Посмотри.

И правда. Когда Стив наклонился и прищурился, он смог разглядеть, что на каждой шестерёнке было по крохотному неглубоко выгравированному символу. Письмо не походило ни на одно ранее им виденное, но если верить Вонгу, дьяволы в этой версии ада использовали тринадцать разных алфавитов, каждый из которых имел своё очень специфическое предназначение.

— Зуб даю, это шифр, — Тони, похоже, всерьёз обрадовала такая перспектива. — Смогу разгадать, и узнаю как открыть замок. Надо…  
— Простите, Капитан, мистер Старк, — Вонг, чуть менее хладнокровный, чем обычно, шагнул в дверной проём. — Прибыла Чёрная Вдова. Она говорит, что знает, что случилось с Питером.


	3. Глава 2

— Для справки, — невнятно из-за разбитой губы и опухшей челюсти сказала Наташа, — я его не просила воровать шкатулку. Это была его идея. 

Они — Стив, Наташа, Тони и Вонг — собрались в кухне по негласному правилу дома: «Если Тони вылез из подвала, покормите его». На плите разогревалась кастрюля с грибным супом, а на соседнюю конфорку Вонг поставил чайник, который подарил Стиву надежды на чай или даже кофе. Привезённые с поверхности продукты вроде чайных листьев и кофейных зёрен — как, впрочем, и мука, и сахар — появлялись на Базааре по прихоти владык, и шли на вес речнозлата. Обычно Вонг отмерял порции железной рукой, но, видимо, присутствие Тони и плачевное состояние Наташи в сумме давали особенный повод. 

— Так что всё-таки происходит? — спросил Стив. — И что там в шкатулке?  
— Не представляю, — Наташа скривилась, передвинув пакет со льдом на челюсти. — Знаю только, что с неделю назад посыльные с эмблемами Медного посольства начали возится в Библиотеке. Я порылась, похоже, верховный дьявол в Аду решил, что держать все архивы посольства в одном месте слишком рискованно. И выпустил внутренний приказ, и теперь они растаскивают Библиотеку по городским закоулкам.   
— Ясно, — Стив решил не спрашивать, что она подразумевает под «порылась». Наташа была пугающе осведомлена о делах в посольстве и привычках дьяволов. — И как во всё это вписывается Питер?   
— По случайности, в общем-то, — Наташа пожала плечами. — Я висела на хвосте посыльных, когда выпадала возможность, отслеживала местоположение укрытий. Может, пригодилось бы в будущем. Знай врага своего и так далее. Вчера я пересеклась с Питером, как раз когда уходило сразу двое, и попросила его пойти за одним, сама взяла другого. Только пойти. Не ограбить. Не знаю, чем он думал.   
— Может, она его позвала, — сказал Тони. Все обернулись и уставились на него, на что Тони только раздражённо вздохнул и закатил глаза: — Да ладно. Это шкатулка-головоломка, сделанная в Аду. Кто её знает, она вполне может обладать разумом.  
— Тогда, может, не стоит её держать на коленях, — сухо подсказала Наташа.  
— И правда, — Тони переставил шкатулку на стол. Шкатулка невинно восседала на столешнице и не собиралась никого звать. 

— Не обязательно должна быть причина, — заметил Стив после короткой паузы. — Питер бывает… порывистым.   
— В отличие от всей остального супергеройского общества, которое хорошо известно своей взвешенностью, — Вонг разлил по мискам суп и поставил их на стол. — Мы можем узнать у самого Питера, что им двигало, когда он очнётся. Вопрос в том, что мы будем делать сейчас.   
— Что бы вы не задумали, делайте это тихо, — сказала Наташа. — Никогда не видела такого переполоха у дьяволов. На меня три раза из засады напали, пока я шла сюда, а они вроде даже не в курсе, что я причастна к чему-то. Они просто хватают любого в костюме.   
— Если это правда, — отозвался Вонг, — то это очень важная шкатулка.   
— То есть мне пора завязывать с бездельем и открыть чёртову штуку, — вздохнул Тони. — Намёк понял.  
— Обед не безделье, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — А толку от тебя не будет, если ты свалишься от голода. 

Тони, кажется, аргументу не слишком внял, но приступил к еде. Стив решил посчитать это победой. 

— Я посмотрю, что можно найти в библиотеке, — сказал Вонг, когда все прикончили свою порцию. — Мне не помешала бы копия символов с шестерёнок. Если это правда один из алфавитов Ада, может, мне попадётся что-то полезное в моих заметках, или в старых записях доктора Стренджа.   
— Я перепишу, — пообещал Тони. — Надеюсь, у меня волосы не загорятся от этого или ещё что.   
— Не думаю, что такое случается на самом деле, — сказал Вонг, но в его голосе не было уверенности.

✦ ✦ ✦

Наташа отказалась от предложенной Вонгом гостевой спальни и отшутилась, что ей нужно покормить цветы дома, пока они не съели соседей. По крайней мере Стив надеялся, что это шутка. Он настоял, чтоб она одолжила у Джессики Дрю пальто и шляпу перед уходом. Может, так на неё бы не напали по дороге туда, где она там обитала нынче. 

Тони ретировался в мастерскую, Вонг ушёл в библиотеку, а Стив остался не при делах. Ему казалось, что он должен бы делать что-то где-то, но предпринимать было нечего, пока не соберётся достаточно информации. Нехватка сведений была повторяющимся мотивом теперь, и Стиву он уже приелся. 

Он понимал, конечно, что им, как любым хорошим бойцам, нужна информация. Но с самого Нисхождения жизнь стала бесконечной, безблагодарной борьбой за огрызки сведений, которые зачастую были бессмысленными, или толковались только раз в нечётный четверг, или становились понятными только в сочетании с тысячей других огрызков. И конечной целью этой борьбы была даже не победа — выживание. 

И дьяволы, и владыки Базаара обожали тайны и любили держать простых горожан в неведении. Правила в этом мире менялись всё время. Комендантские часы, налоги, количество дней в неделе, цены на Базааре, список опальных материалов — всё это могло измениться в любое мгновение, и незнание прав не давало свобод. Только запрет на электричество и эмбарго на нелегальный обмен душ оставались постоянными. Стив в некотором смысле даже восхищался стратегией дьяволов. Было невозможно организовать эффективное сопротивление там, где три дня разведки нужны только для того, чтоб сходить за продуктами. 

И теперь они тратили бесценное время и ресурсы на то, что в итоге могло оказаться ланчем какого-нибудь дьявола на побегушках, а Стив только и мог, что вымыть посуду после обеда. 

— Кэп? — ЭмДжей вошла усталая, но обнадёживающе спокойная. — Питер очнулся.

✦ ✦ ✦

Питеру было разве что страшно неловко, но в остальном он казался в порядке. Он сидел на диванчике с кучей подушек под спиной и накинутым на ноги пледом. С таким горестным выражением на лице и из-за спадающих поверх повязки на лбу волос Питер выглядел лет на двенадцать. 

— Просто такой удачный случай подвернулся, — глупо сказал он. — Лошадь с повозкой возле парка испугалась и смела посыльного, и он шкатулку выронил. Мне только и надо было, что попасть в неё паутиной.   
— Ещё раз такое попробуешь, — рыкнула на него ЭмДжей, — и я брошу тебя истекать кровью на коврике.   
— Не бросишь, потому что это коврик Вонга.   
— То есть, — вклинился Стив. — На тебя напали, на Наташу напали, на улицах незавершённые налетают на любого в костюме, и всё это из-за шкатулки, которую мы не знаем как открыть и в которой неизвестно что. 

Питер съёжился на подушках.  
— Ага.  
— Замечательно, — пробормотал Стив и ушёл в подвал. Может, хоть Тони немного продвинулся. 

Запах горелого пластика на лестнице не предвещал ничего хорошего, да и скверное расположение духа Тони не успокаивало. 

— Ты собрался дом сжечь? — спросил Стив, заглядывая с порога в облако дыма. — Если да, то хоть предупреди наперёд.   
— Ха-ха, — Тони махал блокнотом на спирали у лица, как веером. На нём красовались сварочные очки, хотя сварочного оборудования Стив нигде не заметил. Может, Тони надел их от дыма, чтоб не выедал глаза. — Я пытался переписать символы для Вонга. Всего лишь. Только они по-моему не хотят, чтоб их записывали. 

Загадочная шкатулка стояла на столе. Её окружали листы бумаги, все — прожжённые до дыр, с чёрными опалёнными краями. Среди бардака валялись несколько обугленных комков из металла и пластмассы, которые вроде бы раньше были механическими карандашами, и комок побольше, о происхождении которого можно было только догадываться. 

— Я хочу знать, как это произошло? — Стив взял лист и прищурился, разглядывая его в слабом свете. — Выглядит, будто ты пытался паяльником писать.   
— Паяльником и то лучше бы вышло, — буркнул Тони. — Я сначала хотел схитрить — у меня в закромах АА-батарейки были, зарядил пару дней назад, так что я взял фотоаппарат и попробовал сделать снимки, — он потыкал большой комок чёрным от копоти пальцем. — Это то, что от него осталось.   
— Ничего себе, — Стив окинул шкатулку куда более почтительным взглядом. — Может, не стоит с ней заигрывать тогда, пока мы не разузнаем побольше.  
— Глупости, — фыркнул Тони. — Никакого вреда от неё нет. Я думаю, символы не возражают, чтоб я их рассматривал. Они только против письма.  
— Меня тревожит сам факт, что ты говоришь о них так, будто у них есть своё мнение.

Тони не очень убедительно рассмеялся. 

— Я фигурально. Конечно, у них нет своего мнения. А если бы и было, класть я на него хотел, потому что не будут мне ещё и дрянные магические буковки указывать, что делать. 

Мнение Стива по этому вопросу, видимо, отразилось у него на лице, потому что Тони расхохотался и хлопнул Стива по груди тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Расслабься. Давай так сделаем: если эти каракули вдруг начнут высказывать мнения, я просто позову тебя и ты осудишь их поведение. Даже адский Алфавит не вынесет этого. 

Он ухмыльнулся, и Стив, вопреки тревоге, заулыбался тоже. Несмотря на копоть и дым, Тони, похоже, всерьёз радовался вызову, брошенному шкатулкой. Стив не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел Тони таким энергичным, радостным и с головой в деле, а не тоскующим из-за очередной неудачи. Даже на Земле эта сторона Тони редко показывала себя миру, после Нисхождения она и вовсе исчезла почти бесследно, а Стив, чёрт побери, скучал по ней. 

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. — Тебе виднее пока что. Но обещай, что скажешь мне, если что-то пойдёт не так. Или лучше сразу Вонгу. Он скорее всего будет знать, что делать.   
— Обещаю, — Тони даже маленький крест над сердцем начертил. — А теперь уходи и дай мне поработать.   
— Помни, дом без предупреждения не сжигать, — сказал ему Стив и пошёл наверх домывать посуду.

✦ ✦ ✦

Наташа вернулась на следующее утро в гражданской одежде, с пакетом бейглов и банкой пряного масла из грибов. Её челюсть за ночь опухла ещё сильнее и приобрела пурпурно-синий цвет, некрасиво контрастирующий с её волосами. Наташа и Питер отлично смотрелись на разных концах стола, как две потрёпанные книжные подпорки. 

— На улицах бардак, — мрачно сказала Наташа. — Незавершённые ходят толпами, а полиция устанавливает пропускные пункты. Вчера они ловили всех в костюмах, сегодня они просто ловят всех. Надеюсь, вы мне спасибо за эти бейглы скажете, потому что меня два раза обыскали, пока я ходила за ними.   
— Отлично, — пробормотал Питер. — Одно необдуманное действие, и всё покатилось в Ад. Буквально.   
— Серьёзно? — спросил Люк. — По-моему ты много чего наделал, не подумав, и тебя наконец-то догнало расплатой.   
— Ты злой, — ответил Питер. — Это правда, но ты злой. Чёрт. Я скучаю по тем дням, когда я мог натворить дел, но волноваться приходилось разве что о гневной передовице в «Дэйли Бьюгл». Которая появлялась даже тогда, когда я не творил дел, так что волноваться было не о чем.  
— Давай сначала узнаем, что в шкатулке, а уже потом будем решать, сплоховал ты или нет, — сказал Стив. — Тони и Вонг работают вдвоём, но это может затянуться. Наташа, у тебя больше связей с дьяволами, чем у нас всех вместе взятых. Ты сможешь вытащить из них что-то полезное?   
— Могу попробовать, — без особой уверенности сказала Наташа. — Я знаю младшего клерка в Архиве. Она говорит, что сможет залезть в записи и проверить, что именно должен был тот посыльной доставлять вчера. И есть пара представителей посольства, которых я обрабатывала. Но дьяволы жадные засранцы, а сейчас ещё и нервничают. Раньше я могла их кое-как запугать, но сейчас они больше боятся попасться на разговорах, чем меня. Так что нужны взятки. Много.   
— Сколько? — спросил Стив. 

Наташа поджала губы и некоторое время разглядывала потолок, будто складывала в уме.   
— Скажем… Триста тысяч эхо. Для начала, хотя бы. 

Над столом повисла потрясённая тишина. Питер, ЭмДжей и обе Джессики смотрели с изумлением. Люк окинул взглядом комнату, словно прикидывая, сколько можно выручить за мебель. Только маленькая Дэнни, равнодушная к заботам взрослых, бодро подпрыгивала у отца на коленях, терзая свой бейгл. 

— Три сотни кусков? — пискнул Питер. — Это не взятки. Это… выиграть лотерею и ограбить банк в Вегасе. Одновременно. 

Наташа пожала плечами.

— Я буду просить кучу дьяволов пойти на громадный риск. Это не обычные слухи и догадки собирать, нам нужна серьёзная разведка. Те, у кого есть информация, будут отвечать головой перед Адом, если попадутся на её разглашении. Мне нужно отплатить им с лихвой.   
— Это всё замечательно, — пробормотала Джеесика Дрю. — Но где мы возьмём столько денег? В городе вообще есть люди, у которых водится столько?  
— Кингпин, — кисло подсказал Питер.  
— С Кингпином мы дел иметь не будем, — отрезал Стив. — Я съезжу в Верха, поговорю с Соколом. Его люди занимаются жатвой блеска, они смогут собрать приличную сумму за короткий срок.   
— Хорошо, — сказал Люк. — А я поговорю с кое-кем, кто кажется знает кое-кого с выходом на лунный жемчуг.   
— Хорошо, — кивнула Наташа. — Я поговорю с гуттаперчевыми людьми. Если кто-то ответит, может, смогу добыть нам немного янтаря.   
— А я буду… бесполезен вообще, — Питер поник. — А помните дни, когда тебе нужно было маленькое состояние и ты просто просил Тони Старка вытряхнуть мелочь со сдачи? Вот хорошо жилось.   
— Кстати о Тони… — Стив потянулся за бейглом. — Надо ему завтрак отнести.   
— Он бы выходил из подвала чаще, если бы ты его не баловал, — заметила Джессика Джонс. 

Стив сделал вид, что не услышал.

✦ ✦ ✦

В подвале работал генератор, и мастерскую заливал электрический свет. Стив даже задержался на пороге, моргая и давая глазами привыкнуть. Света он не видел месяцами — обычно Тони если и включал генератор, то не тратил энергию на что-то будничное вроде освещения. Для этого им хватало жуков и свечек, которые можно было достать без проблем и легально, хоть и втридорога. 

— Привет, Тони, — Стив наконец пообвыкся и вошёл. Тони сидел за верстаком и строчил в блокноте. — Что делаешь?  
— Стив! — голос Тони звучал пугающе бодро. Даже маниакально. — У меня прогресс, — он помахал блокнотом — слегка потрёпанным, но не подпалённым.   
— Отлично, — Стив убрал другой блокнот, чтоб было куда поставить тарелку. — Ты всю ночь сидел?   
— Глупости не говори, — сказал Тони. По его тону было понятно, что это значило: «Конечно же, сидел». На нём была вчерашняя одежда, включая сварочные очки, и сам он был нездорово бледным, что Стиву не особо понравилось. — Но не в этом суть. Суть в том, что я нашёл как переписать знаки. Фокус в том, чтоб писать их задом наперёд.   
— Ясно, — Стив открыл блокнот, лежавший на столе. Нарисованные символы были немного похожи на египетские иероглифы, немного — на древние письмена, которые Нэмор показал ему в Атлантиде, и немного — на космических пауков-мутантов из старого научпоп-фильма, который как-то показывали по ночному кабельному. Линии даже начинали шевелиться и извиваться на странице, если Стив смотрел на них больше нескольких секунд кряду. Он захлопнул блокнот и потёр зачесавшиеся ни с того ни с сего глаза. — Отнести это всё Вонгу тогда?   
— Нет! — Тони взмахнул руками и смёл оба блокнота, прижимая их к себе неожиданно ревниво. — То есть, пока нет. Пока я не наведу порядок и не запишу, что выяснил. Смысл Вонгу перебирать то, что я уже сам сделал, да? — он глянул на кучу бумаги на столе, поморщился и потянулся потереть глаза. И, кажется, сильно удивился, когда костяшки наткнулись на оправу сварочных очков.  
— Конечно. Да, — Стив потянулся будто бы за одним из блокнотов, и Тони тут же съёжился над ними, защищая собой. — Расскажи, что случилось.   
— Ничего! — Тони выпрямился, но продолжил держать блокноты в кольце рук. — Я просто… Мне просто нужно работать дальше, ладно?   
— Не думаю. Мне кажется, тебе пора остановиться, — Стив осмотрелся и задал вопрос, который он должен был бы задать, ещё когда вошёл: — А где шкатулка?   
— Она… — Тони поёрзал на стуле, потом с заметной неохотой поднял руку и ткнул в сторону своего спального угла. — Там она. 

Шкатулка стояла на прикроватном столике, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от подушки. Постель была смята и перекручена, хоть это и не доказывало, что Тони спал прошлой ночью — в эти дни он даже не трудился застелить постель. 

— Ты что, взял её в кровать с собой? — рассмеялся Стив, но смех застрял в горле, когда он поймал вороватый и виноватый взгляд Тони. — Ты серьёзно что ли?  
— Н-нет, — пробормотал Тони не слишком убедительно. Когда Стив продолжил неверяще смотреть на него, он поёрзал ещё немного и потянулся поправить очки. Из-под оправы выкатилась крупная красная капля и сползла по щеке, как слеза.   
— Боже, Тони! — Стив шагнул вперёд — слишком быстро, чтоб Тони успел отстраниться — и сдёрнул с него очки. — Ты что за чертовщину с собой сделал? 

Белки у того затянуло тёмно-красным, в уголках глаз собрались капли крови, ещё больше крови запеклось на ресницах. 

— Ничего! Это мелочь, — Тони выхватил очки у Стива и натянул их обратно. — Побочный эффект от Корреспонденции.   
— Корреспонденция? — без выражения повторил Стив. Тони постучал по блокноту перед собой.   
— Символы на шкатулке. Это не код и не алфавит Ада, это целый самобытный язык. Я вроде начал понимать его немного. Но… — Тони криво усмехнулся и передёрнул плечами. — Глаза подустали немного.   
— Так, хватит с тебя, — Стив шагнул к ночному столику, но Тони с пугающим проворством подхватился и успел туда первым.   
— Стой, стой! Что ты делаешь?  
— Запираю эту штуку под замок, пока мы не разузнаем, что это такое, — как можно твёрже сказал ему Стив. — С ней работать явно небезопасно.   
— Да ладно тебе, — Тони подвинулся на полшага левее, чтоб закрыть от Стива столик полностью. — Она мне не навредила.   
— У тебя кровь из глаз, Тони. И ты меня пугаешь.   
— Чушь, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Ты Капитан Америка, тебя ничего не пугает.   
— Я так тоже думал раньше, — мрачно ответил Стив. — Отодвинься, я забираю шкатулку.   
— Вот достал, — Тони развернулся, схватил шкатулку со столика и зашагал в противоположный конец мастерской, топая и всем своим видом излучая крайнюю степень раздражения. Он затолкал шкатулку в шкафчик в стене, взял из выдвижного ящика крепкий с виду навесной замок и демонстративно повесил его на дверцу. 

— Вот, — сказал он, наконец-то поворачиваясь к Стиву. — Доволен?   
— Дай мне ключ, — приказал Стив, и Тони швырнул его.   
— Теперь доволен?   
— Не совсем, — сказал Стив. — Ты идёшь наверх со мной.   
— Но мне нужно… — начал Тони, но Стив шагнул к нему и схватил его за руку, не дав снова вступить в спор. — Сейчас же, Тони. Ты позавтракаешь…  
— Тем, что ты мне принёс? — Тони указал на бейгл. Стив подхватил тарелку свободной рукой.   
— С собой возьмём. Ты поешь, потом сходишь в душ, потому что я тебя с порога унюхал и лучше бы я этого не делал, а потом ты не будешь работать ни над какими колдовскими шкатулками и… Корреспонденциями, пока у нас не будет достаточно информации, с чем мы имеем дело. Всё ясно?   
— Так точно, — пробурчал Тони и позволил Стиву увести его наверх.


	4. Глава 3

— Корреспонденция? — Вонг нахмурился. У любого другого это выглядело бы как лёгкое беспокойство, но в случае с Вонгом читалось скорее как зарождающаяся паника. — Вы уверены?   
— Тони это так назвал, — сказал Стив. — Тебе это о чём-то говорит? 

Они сидели в библиотеке на первом этаже, в роскошной комнате, которая всегда напоминала Стиву об особняке Мстителей. Панели из красного дерева с искусной резьбой были куда шикарнее более сдержанного стиля семьи Старков, но толстые ковры и антикварная мебель производили одинаковое впечатление: их выбирал кто-то с большими деньгами и хорошим вкусом. Ну или отменным дизайнером, по крайней мере. Крепкие дубовые стеллажи вдоль стен хранили несметную коллекцию магических книг и записей, а заодно и всё, что Вонг успел собрать за три года сам. После мастерской Тони библиотека, наверное, была вторым по размеру складом опальных материалов во всём Низшем Манхэттене.

Вонг сидел за массивным столом-секретером в дальнем углу, разложив перед собой несколько книг и один хлипкий с виду свёрток папируса. Как и Тони, он освещал своё рабочее пространство банками с жуками — он предпочитал держать свечи подальше от книг. Когда Стив пришёл, Вонг с головой был в своих исследованиях, но от упоминания Корреспонденции немедленно положил ручку и обратил на Стива безраздельное внимание.

— Я слышал о ней, — медленно сказал он, — но никогда сам не изучал. Если меня не подводит память, то это письменность, принятая у жителей Ада в нескольких измерениях, но произошла она не оттуда.  
— А откуда?  
— Никто не знает, — Вонг поправил очки в тонкой оправе, которые стал носить для чтения в последние годы. — Я знаю только, что доктор Стрэндж попытался изучить её несколько лет назад, используя вторичные источники в основном. У него была теория, что Корреспонденция обладает разумом и враждебно настроена к человечеству.   
— Как может письменность быть разумной?  
— Вы бы удивились, сколько всего оказывается разумным, если знать, как проверить, — сухо сказал Вонг. — В любом случае, я не знаю, правда ли это, знаю только, что в это верил Доктор Стрэндж. Точно знаю, что исследователи, слишком долго изучавшие Корреспонденцию напрямую сходили с ума или умирали. Вы правильно сделали, что увели мистера Старка прочь от шкатулки.  
— Теперь надо только, чтобы он сам от неё подальше держался, — Стив вздохнул. — Он спит наверху сейчас, но когда он проснётся, перескажи ему всё, что сказал мне, пожалуйста, — ведь даже Тони, сам изживший собственное чувство самосохранения, поостережётся разумной враждебной письменности.   
— Я изобрету что-нибудь позагадочнее и помистичнее, — пообещал Вонг. — Обычно этого хватает, чтобы он держался подальше. От отвращения.   
— Спасибо, — ответил Стив и ушёл переодеваться для поездки в Верха.

✦ ✦ ✦

Незавершённые, с которыми Люк и Стив сразились накануне, уже наверняка вернулись в форму и доложили своим начальникам. Это значило, что Медное посольство знало, что их таинственная шкатулка оказалась у Мстителей. Выйти на улицу Капитаном Америкой значило навлечь беду не только на себя, но и на все Верха, чьё существование и без того было рискованным. Стив терпеть не мог таиться в городе, словно Манхэттен был вражеской территорией вместо дома. Это выглядело как признание поражения. И всё же, несмотря на частые обвинения в обратном, Стив знал, когда и как смириться с необходимой практичностью. На кону было больше, чем только его гордость, так что он накинул лётную куртку поверх неприметной серой рубашки и джинсов, и оставил щит дома. В вечных тенях Низшего Манхэттена он бы не смог стать неприметнее. 

Сколько бы раз он это не делал, от первого шага за порог Святая Святых Стива всегда пробирала дрожь дурного предчувствия. Вонг утверждал, что это всего лишь чувство потери, возникающее при выходе из-под магической защиты, которая держалась даже после смерти Стивена Стрэнджа, Стив считал, что дело в запахе. Он привык к круглосуточной тьме и приглушённым звукам, привык читать при свечах и к стирке вручную, к улицам без машин, погасшим билбордам на Таймс-сквер и к рациону, на девяносто процентов состоящему из грибов. Но именно спёртый затхлый воздух всегда служил напоминанием, что город держало в постоянной темноте не иллюзией и не магией — город действительно был под землёй, отрезанный и запечатанный. Из полутора миллиона погребённых заживо людей только Стива, похоже, до сих пор тревожила сама мысль.

Тони утверждал, что воздух и в доме, и снаружи одинаковый, а разницу Стив надумал. Тони три года практически не выходил из подвала, поэтому его мнение Стив не особо принимал в расчёт. 

Он сунул руки в карманы и двинулся на север, опасливо высматривая названные Наташей патрули и пропускные пункты. Улицы пустовали ещё больше обычного — все, кто мог, отсиживались дома. Через пару кварталов Стив завернул в крохотный продуктовый на МакДугал-стрит и купил две буханки хлеба и десяток упаковок вяленого мяса («100% местные белки! Не содержит крыс, летучих мышей, голубей»). Пакет с продуктами давал ему приемлемый повод быть на улице, да и какой-то везучий житель Верхов обрадуется пожертвованию.

Пропускные пункты полиции Низшего Манхэттена стояли каждые пять-шесть кварталов, незавершённые толпами прочёсывали улицы. Стиву пришлось сворачивать с дороги и изредка нырять в дверные проёмы, чтобы только остаться незамеченным. Удача была на его стороне, впрочем, ну или ему просто повезло со временем, так что до Геральд-сквер он дошёл без трудностей. Теперь оставалось решить, как подняться наверх. 

В первые же дни после Нисхождения население Манхэттена стало резко спускаться. Без электричества, питающего лифты, тысячи людей вынуждены были переехать вниз, оставив целый мир роскошных небоскрёбов и многомиллионных пентхаузов для тех, кто готов был туда взбираться. Новая инфраструктура выросла чуть ли не за ночь, объединяя верхние уровни города сетью мостиков, навесных переправ и сложных канатно-блочных конструкций. Некоторые новоиспечённые жители Верхов заявляли, что не касались земли годами. 

Центральный вход располагался в универмаге на Тридцать четвёртой — далеко не в самом высоком здании в округе, но взобраться даже там было не слишком просто. Стив перебросил через плечо сумку с едой и с разбега запрыгнул на фасад с южной стороны, оттолкнулся от навеса над дверью, как от трамплина, чтобы взлететь ещё выше, ухватился за низ окна на третьем этаже одной рукой и свободно вскарабкался дальше. На крыше стояла платформа, от которой в разные стороны тянулись десятки нейлоновых верёвок, соединяя соседние здания. Какие-то были толщиной со скалолазные тросы, другие — чуть толще рыболовной лески. Стив потянул за верёвку потоньше, дёрнул раз, три раза быстро, дважды, и снова трижды. Он выждал минуту, повторил позывные ещё раз и сел ждать ответ, прислонившись спиной к платформе. Прошло минут пять, прежде чем трос потолще завибрировал, сигнализируя, что кто-то приближается. Через пару секунд девочка-подросток в байкерских шортах и мешковатом свитере соскользнула по верёвке с противоположной стороны Тридцать пятой улицы и припала к крыше чуть поодаль от Стива. 

— Ты кто? — девочка не боялась, только хмурилась. На бедре у неё болтался нож, а из рюкзака на спине торчало что-то, больше всего похожее на ручку алюминиевой бейсбольной биты. Стив держал руки на виду и старался выглядеть неугрожающе.  
— Капитан Америка, — ответил Стив. — Я к Соколу. 

Глаза девочки распахнулись шире, но сама она не расслабилась и не отвела взгляд от пустых рук Стива. 

— Доказать можешь? 

Стив вытащил из кармана куртки карточку Мстителей и поднял её.   
— Подойдёт?   
— М-может быть, — девочка скрестила на груди руки и поджала губы. Стив подумал, что она слишком старается не показывать, что впечатлилась. Иногда подростки реагировали на него так. — Что тебе нужно от Сэма?   
— Я бы предпочёл с ним лично это обсудить. Держи, — Стив протянул пакет с продуктами. Хлеб слегка сплюснулся, но всё остальное было вполне в форме. — Я принёс взнос.   
— Хм-м-м, — девочка выхватила пакет, изучила содержимое и затолкала его в рюкзак, одобрительно кивнув. — Сэм на Ист-Сайде сегодня, — она подпрыгнула, ухватилась за трос, закинула на него ноги и ухмыльнулась Стиву, свисая вниз головой. — Если ты правда Капитан Америка, ты не отстанешь. 

Путешествие вышло головокружительным даже по меркам Стива. Они покрыли расстояние в пятнадцать кварталов меньше чем за десять минут, прыгая и перемахивая в стиле, который больше был присущ Человеку-Пауку. Стив, впрочем, не отстал, хотя он был почти уверен, что девочка пару раз сжульничала, сокращая путь через участки, которые не выдержали бы вес Стива и вынуждая его спешно петлять. Когда они добрались до места назначения — крыши когда-то безумно дорогого квартирного комплекса-башни чуть севернее Площади Объединённых Наций — Стив уже почти пожалел, что надел куртку. 

В отличие от универмага, эта крыша явно не была приспособлена под транспортный узел. От неё не вело ни одного навесного мостика и кабеля; им пришлось совершить прыжок в десять футов, приземлиться на выступ в три дюйма шириной на здании пониже напротив и карабкаться оттуда вверх по стене. Когда они забрались наверх, стало понятно, почему доступ сюда ограничили. Крыша была заставлена длинными рядами узких ящиков с жирными чёрными грибами, которые стали главным урожаем в городе. Густой воздух пах влажной землёй и перегноем. Вёшенки облепили пластиковые мешки с соломой, подвешенные на металлических рамах, а ряд металлических мусорных баков превратили в кадушки для редкой подземной растительности, которую экспортировало Медное посольство — той, с чёрными листьями и прозрачными белыми ягодами, которые на вкус были как засахаренный имбирь. Над всем этим на длинных шестах покоилась сетка с блеском, тяжело провисающая под весом гладких сине-чёрных камней. С сеткой так близко к потолку пещеры блеск, созревая, не успевал разбиться в падении, и на выходе получались более крупные куски, которые ценились выше. Содержимое этой сетки могло бы обеспечить семье из Низшего Манхэттена безбедное существование на месяц даже при раздутых ценах Базаара. 

— Тебе придётся подождать немного, — сказала проводница Стива. Она дежурно обошла грибной рассадник, придирчиво рассматривая содержимое ящиков, и присела на противоположном краю крыши. — Сокол патрулирует эту часть города по утрам, но я не могу сказать точно, когда он тут будет, — она соскользнула с крыши, держась за край самыми кончиками пальцев. — Я ему передам, что ты ждёшь.  
— А если он уже был здесь сегодня? — спросил Стив, но девочка исчезла из виду прежде, чем он успел договорить. К тому времени, как он подбежал к краю и глянул вниз, она уже скользила пятью этажами ниже и на уровне пятидесяти этажей от земли. — Спасибо! — крикнул ей вслед Стив, но она не оглянулась. 

Оставалось только сеть и ждать опять, так что Стив сел и стал ждать. На такой высоте в мире царила жуткая тишина. Фосфоресцирующие пятна на потолке пещеры можно было бы принять за звёзды, но незнакомые созвездия, в которые они складывались, никогда не менялись. Стив поймал себя на том, что барабанит пальцами по металлическому боку мусорника, чтобы просто держаться за обыденный звук. 

Когда вдали тонко и коротко заухали, Стив встал и вскинул руку в приветствии. Через пару мгновений Сокол спланировал, мягко приземляясь на непокрытый сетками угол крыши. Рэдвинг закружил над ними, продолжая ухать. 

— Кэп, — крылья Сокола замерцали и исчезли, когда он шагнул к Стиву обменяться рукопожатиями. — Что-то ты бледно выглядишь.   
— К сожалению, моя привычная колоритная личность вроде как в розыске.  
— Знаю, — улыбка Сэма немного похолодела. — К нам полиция приходила, впервые. Расспрашивали про тебя и Люка и Человека-Паука. Грозились арестовать нас за неуплату налогов на блеск. То ещё веселье.   
— Прости, — Стив поморщился. — Они никого не арестовали на деле?   
— Не-а, — Сэм пожал плечами. — Они прекрасно понимали, что на этой высоте им ловить нечего. Ты бы видел, сколько снаряжения они с собой приволокли. Можно подумать, они на Эверест собрались. У кого-то из салаг даже парашюты были, кажется, — Сэм хохотнул, и Рэдвинг заклекотал с ним в унисон. — Нет, от копов никаких проблем не было. Вот если бы дьяволы к нам постучались, тогда другое дело, — он подозрительно прищурился. — Дьяволы могут прийти?   
— Не думаю, — сказал Стив. — То есть, никто не знает, что они собираются сделать. Но если они ещё не приходили до сих пор, то их уже можно не ждать.   
— Надеюсь ты прав, — мрачно сказал Сэм. — Ладно, но раз ты не с бедой пришёл, то зачем?   
— Просить об одолжении. Опережая твой вопрос, да, это касается вчерашнего. Но то, что я собираюсь попросить, нельзя будет отследить к тебе.  
— Ну-ну, — сказал Сэм. Рэдвинг порхнул к нему на плечо и уставился на Стива подозрительными глазами-бусинками. — Что за одолжение?  
— Мне нужен блеск, — сказал Стив. — Сколько можешь дать в ближайшие несколько дней.   
— Да ладно? — Сэм поднял брови, а Рэдвинг недоумённо чирикнул. — Обычно ты просишь меня влезть во что-то благородное и самоубийственное с тобой вместе. Капитан Америка, просящий денег — это что-то новенькое. Зачем тебе?   
— Долгая история.   
— Грандиозно, — ухмыльнулся Сэм. — Мне как раз не хватало развлечений в этот тоскливый день. Выкладывай. 

Стив выложил, и Сэм становился всё мрачнее, пока слушал. Он ничего не спросил, когда Стив закончил, только покачал головой и присвистнул.

— Чёрт возьми. Кругленькую сумму придётся отдать неизвестно за что.   
— Знаю, — кивнул Стив. — Но мы в тупике. Что бы в той шкатулке ни было, оно нужно и владыкам, и дьяволам. Мы не можем отдать им шкатулку, пока не знаем, что внутри, а Вонг говорит, что избавиться от неё или уничтожить её безопасно не получится. Мы должны узнать, что в ней, прежде чем разгребать весь бардак.   
— Замечательно, — кисло сказал Сэм. — Ты же понимаешь, что триста тысяч блеском я тебе не найду, да? Чтобы столько собрать, нужны недели — и это если бы я мог позволить себе отдать весь урожай Верхов. А я не могу.   
— Знаю. Я прошу дать столько, сколько можешь. И если я или Мстители могут что-то сделать для тебя взамен, ты только скажи.   
— Ну… — Сэм задумался. — У меня идут работы на высотной точке в паре кварталов отсюда. Там бы пригодилась пара крепких рук. 

Стив стащил с себя куртку.   
— Веди.

✦ ✦ ✦

Шесть с половиной часов спустя Стив наслаждался новообретённой и упрочнившейся радостью хождения по твёрдой земле. Тротуар на Пятой авеню был замечательным и широким, он не качался и не трясся под его весом, а если бы Стив случайно и сошёл с него, то всего лишь оказался бы на дороге, где ему грозил разве что какой-нибудь горожанин на роликах. Стив не боялся высоты, но целый день за сборкой того, что Сэм называл «расширением Верхов» над восточным Гарлемом почти исчерпал его выносливость. 

Стив был почти уверен, что Сэм завербовал его развлечения ради в основном. Бригада состояла из опытных строителей, и он был им не слишком нужен. Но его приходу все обрадовались, да и приятно было поделать что-то руками, но не драться, а принести немного сиюминутной пользы для разнообразия. Несмотря на свои тревоги, Стив возвращался в Святая Святых в относительно хорошем расположении духа. 

Естественно, долго продолжаться это не могло. 

На Сорок второй улице стоял пропускной пункт, такой громадный, что Стив увидел его за три дома. Он свернул на запад, чтобы обойти его, потом взял ещё западнее, чтобы не напороться на полицейские патрули, которые стали появляться будто из ниоткуда. Когда получилось снова пойти на юг, Стив оказался на берегу реки. 

По крайней мере здесь не было патрулей — да и признаков жизни в целом, если на то пошло. Ни одного горе-паука в тени даже. Существа, населившие Новый Гудзон, любили иногда выбраться на берег и повадились жрать всё, до чего могли дотянуться щупальцами. Даже дьяволы избегали западного берега, а перевозки груза по воде осуществлялись на восточной стороне. Стив размял пальцы на ходу. Руки зудели без привычной успокаивающей тяжести щита. 

— Стой на месте, Роджерс! 

Чёрт. Он так сосредоточился на возможной опасности из реки, что прослушал человеческие шаги невдалеке. Доверьте Марии Хилл патрулировать там, где другие опасаются, и она вам узнает даже Стива Роджерса без костюма на другой стороне широкой, плохо освещённой улицы. Бежать было некуда, да и не собирался Стив сбегать. Он остановился и стал ждать. 

Хилл носила старую боевую униформу Щ.И.Т.а под ношеной армейской курткой с примётанными нашивками на рукаве и нагрудном кармане. Три полицейских с ней носили такую же пёструю форму. Сама полиция Низшего Манхэттена была как лоскутное одеяло, сформированной из полиции Нью-Йорка, Щ.И.Т.а и военных, которые застряли в Манхэттене после Нисхождения. Они неплохо справлялись с рутинной полицейской работой, но в городе, где законы издавал Ад, а фонарик в кармане приравнивался к тяжкому преступлению, доверять им полностью было нельзя, да и самой Хилл Стив не спешил слишком уж верить. Она и раньше исполняла сомнительные приказы от подозрительных людей, даже состоя в Щ.И.Т.е. 

Интересно, что она здесь делала. Хилл была одним из высокопоставленных сыщиков полиции Низшего Манхэттена и координировала их с Медным посольством. Почему она прочёсывала улицы, как обычный коп? С другой стороны, все обычные копы, скорее всего, были заняты на пропускных пунктах.

— Проблемы, офицер? — спросил Стив ровно, самым невинным тоном. От ответного взгляда Хилл могла бы пойти пузырями краска.   
— Руки за голову, — Хилл держала пистолет наготове, трое копов тоже. Драка вышла бы сложной, если бы до этого дошло. Стив не сдвинулся с места, держа руки по бокам.   
— Я арестован?  
— Через минуту узнаешь. Руки вверх. 

Если она собиралась его обыскать, то нашла бы карточку Мстителей, с вековой батарейкой и миниатюрным приёмником-передатчиком. Достаточно опальных материалов, чтобы получить приговор и повешение, или даже что-то более долговечное. Владыки становились крайне изобретательны, когда им казалось, что казнь того стоит. 

Не то чтобы Стив собирался дать себя арестовать. 

— Теперь полиция обязана докучать случайным прохожим? Неудивительно, что ты так хорошо прижилась на этой работе, Хилл.  
— Заткнись, — отрезала она. — У меня два показания под присягой от свидетелей, которые видели, как ты вчера сбежал с имуществом посольства. Радуйся, что тебя на месте не повязали.   
— Каких свидетелей? Незавершённых? — Стив закатил глаза. — Которые так известны своим честным моральным обликом. Даже дьяволы их показания в суде не принимают.   
— Мы не в суде, — Хилл шагнула к нему, всё ещё держа пистолет наготове. — Последний раз повторяю, руки вверх. 

Трое полицейских расходились у неё за спиной, подходя к Стиву с трёх сторон. Но не со стороны реки, впрочем — никто не хотел поворачиваться спиной к чёрной воде. Так у него появилось куда бежать в случае чего — если, конечно, ему не сильно претила идея намокнуть. И оказаться чьим-то ужином. Может, если Хилл подойдёт ближе, она окажется на линии огня и этого хватит, чтобы её напарники помедлили пару секунд. Стив мог бы это провернуть. Он поднял руки и сцепил их на затылке. 

Хилл наконец сложила пистолет в кобуру. Обыскивала она быстро и расчётливо, охлопывая его от плеч до лодыжек. На землю полетели спички и швейцарский нож. Когда Хилл добралась до внутреннего кармана на его куртке, она помедлила, нащупав пальцами края карточки сквозь ткань. Стив напрягся, готовясь хватать. От идеи взять заложника, пусть даже на пару секунд, которых ему бы хватило на что, чтобы отступить и прыгнуть, стало кисло во рту.

— Чисто, — Хилл шагнула назад. Казалось, сама вселенная её раздражает. — Всем отбой. 

Стив опустил руки, стараясь не показать, насколько сильно он в недоумении. У Хилл был идеальный предлог арестовать его здесь и сейчас, буквально у неё в руке, но она отступала. Какой смысл был во всей этой шараде, если она всё равно не собиралась ничего делать?

— В общем, Роджерс, — голос Хилл был холоднее льда. — Дьяволы хотят свою собственность, и они пойдут на всё, чтобы её вернуть. Они город с землёй сровняют, если им понадобится, но делать это им незачем. Если шкатулка всплывёт где-нибудь — например, в безымянной посылке, или в бюро находок в отделении — их это устроит. Никаких вопросов, никаких больше проблем. Даю слово. 

Ясно. Смысл был в показном жесте доброй воли Марии Хилл. Она могла арестовать его, но не стала, значит, она заслужила его доверие. Стив не впечатлился. 

— Дьяволы просто уйдут и никого не тронут? Уж прости, если не поверю на слово тебе. 

Правая рука Хилл дёрнулась было за пистолетом в кобуре, затем сжалась в кулак. 

— У тебя выбора нет, — без выражения сказала она. — Или есть, если ты готов дальше прятаться у Вонга под передником, пока город вокруг раздирают.   
— Сильные слова, — сказал Стив, — но исходят от того, кто сам город рвёт. Насколько помню, это твои люди держат пропускные пункты и проводят массовые аресты, Хилл.  
— Лучше бы это делали незавершённые, по-твоему? Они не задерживают и не задают вопросов, они просто крушат черепа. А если я и мои люди кого-то берём, то отпускаем всех после в целости.   
— Я вспомню эти слова, когда в следующий раз будут казни на площади Посольства.   
— Послушай, — Хилл шагнула ближе и понизила голос, чтобы никто, кроме Стива, её не слышал: — Мне положить, что ты там обо мне думаешь. Но подумай вот о чём: дьяволы не появились у вас на пороге, чтобы забрать гребаную шкатулку только потому, что не знают, где вы живёте. Я знаю и я не сказала им, как не сказала сейчас о контрабандной технике у тебя в кармане. Можешь ненавидеть меня, сколько влезет, но ты должен мне довериться, потому что всё может стать ещё хуже.   
— Это никогда не срабатывает, — сказал ей Стив. Хилл гневно глянула на него.   
— Не срабатывает что?  
— Сотрудничество, — Стив не стал говорить тише. Пусть её напарники тоже слышат, раз они в этом замешаны. — Я это сто раз видел, всю войну. Ты думаешь, что предотвращаешь большее зло, закрывая глаза на череду зол поменьше. Ты думаешь, что это _прагматично_ , и _разумно_ , и что ты делаешь _то, что нужно сделать_. Но меньшее зло мостит дорогу злу большому, и когда оно случится, ты окажешься в самой его гуще и будешь удивляться, как это у тебя столько грязи на руках налипло. Ты, может, думаешь, что для тебя всё сложится по-другому, но нет. Не сложится. Так это работает. 

Судя по лицу Хилл, она вполне могла забыть про пистолет и вцепиться Стиву в горло голыми руками, но, видимо, вбитое Щ.И.Т.ом взяло верх. Она обуздала свою злобу и осталась стоять на месте.

— Ты не представляешь даже, как это работает, — прошипела она, — или что я предотвратила, пока ты сочинял красивые речи. Хочешь меня презирать за то, что я делаю — презирай. А чего ты добился за прошедшие три года, Капитан Америка? — она развернулась, махнула своим людям, чтобы шли за ней, и зашагала прочь, не дожидаясь ответа. — Предложение в силе! — крикнула она, не оглядываясь, с другой стороны улицы. — Тебе решать. 

Стив подождал, пока они не пропали из виду, прежде чем собрать свои вещи с земли и продолжить путь. Хорошее настроение испарилось без следа, и ему на смену пришло напряжение и бессильный гнев. Стычки с Хилл всегда скверно сказывались на нём, и в этот раз всё усугублялось тем, что он не мог дать хорошего ответа на последний вопрос. «Чего ты добился за прошедшие три года, Капитан Америка?». Уничтожающе мало, если начистоту. Мстители целиком посвятили свои ресурсы поиску способа вернуть Манхэттен на положенное ему место в положенное время, и пока что похвастаться успехами они не могли. А без этого все их усилия могли равняться разве что пластырю, который налепили на огнестрельную рану. 

Дорога до Бликер-стрит вышла мучительно долгой. К тому времени, как он добрался до Святая Святых, Стив мог мечтать только о еде и сне, неважно в каком порядке. Но мысли об ужине и отдыхе вылетели у него из головы, когда на пороге его встретила бледная Джессика Дрю. 

— Тони нет, — сказала она прежде, чем Стив успел спросить, в чём дело.   
— Как нет? — Стив похолодел. — Что значит «нет»?   
— Из дома пропал, — сказал Вонг из-за спины Джессики. — Никому и слова не сказал. Мы даже не знаем точно, когда он ушёл. 

Стив не помнил, когда Тони в последний раз покидал дом. 

— Куда он мог пойти?  
— Не знаю, — мрачно ответил Вонг. — Но он взял с собой шкатулку.

[](http://i.imgur.com/6RLqIX4.png)


	5. Глава 4

Встроенный шкафчик в мастерской был распахнут настежь. Обломки искромсанного навесного замка валялись на полу рядом с болторезом. Вроде бы ничего, кроме шкатулки, не пропало, но, опять же, только у Тони был полный перечень всего, что есть в мастерской. 

— Надо было догадаться, — Стив подобрал останки замка и бросил его на стол, поборов желание по-детски швырнуть его о стену. — Слишком просто всё было, когда он запер шкатулку добровольно. Как давно он пропал? Кто-нибудь с ним говорил?  
— Я говорил, — сказал Вонг. — Он поднялся в библиотеку узнать, как у меня обстоят дела, и я рассказал про Корреспонденцию. Он, как у него водится, поворчал про магию и ушёл. Это было часа два назад.  
— Я слышала, как работает генератор, — добавила Джессика. — С час назад, когда я заходила в кладовку за свечами. Сейчас он выключен, значит, Тони отключил его перед уходом. 

Остальные Мстители Тони не видели и не слышали весь день, что, впрочем, было не слишком удивительно. Если бы он не оставил входную дверь нараспашку, когда уходил, никто бы не заметил его отсутствия вовсе. 

Час или чуть меньше. Он мог дойти куда угодно за час. Часа ему бы хватило, чтобы напороться на пропускной пункт или попасться патрулю. Воображение Стива с готовностью нарисовало в жутких красках, что незавершённые могли бы сделать с ТонИ, если бы нашли его бродящим по улицам со шкатулкой. 

— Ладно. Попробуем представить это глазами Тони. Почему он ушёл вообще? Куда мог пойти?  
— В Медное посольство, — сказал Вонг. — Или в Библиотеку, — когда все обернулись к нему, он только пожал плечами и развёл руками: — Я сомневаюсь, что мистер Старк ушёл по собственному капризу. Он знает, как опасно на улицах. Шкатулка — или, вернее, Корреспонденция на ней — наверняка как-то на него влияет, а сделали её дьяволы. Мне кажется, что её создали так, чтобы она хотела вернуться к ним, если вдруг её украдут. 

Звучало это… чудовишно правдоподобно. Стив прикрыл глаза на миг и попробовал заставить себя успокоиться. Попытка вышла не совсем успешной, но по крайней мере он заговорил, не срываясь на крик. 

— Хорошо. Предположим, что Тони идёт на север. Если поспешим, — «и если он ещё жив», — может, сумеем его догнать. 

Три минуты спустя Стив и Люк двинулись по Шестой авеню, Вонг и Питер взяли МакДугал-стрит, а обе Джессики вылетели вперёд на разведку. Стив мог только пожалеть, что у них не хватало рук, что нельзя было быстро связаться с Чёрной Вдовой, или Сорвиголовой, или Соколом. Никто не представлял, что Тони думал или что ему диктовала Корреспонденция. Он мог пойти к ближайшему пропускному пункту, чтобы добровольно сдаться, а мог кружить, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза. Мстителям предстояло покрыть столько расстояния, сколько они могли, и сейчас этого было слишком мало. 

— Кэп, — Люк схватил Стива за плечо и указал на перевёрнутый мусорник прямо перед ними. Освещение на этом углу не могло разогнать тени на земле, и Стив не сразу понял, что маленький серый комок посреди разбросанного мусора был котом, который спал, обернув хвост вокруг лап.  
— Окажешь честь? — шепнул Люк. — Или лучше я?  
— У меня обувь тише, — Стив сделал крохотный шаг вперёд. — Но будь готов хватать, если я промахнусь. 

Кот передёрнул ушами, когда он стал подбираться к нему на цыпочках, но Стив только задержал дыхание и пошёл дальше, пока не оказался достаточно близко, чтобы упасть на колени и схватить. Кот проснулся с воем и бешено заметался, но Стив держал крепко. Он плотно прижал шипящего зверя к груди и поднялся на ноги. Кот впился задними когтями ему в свитер, в последний раз попытался вывернуться и вдруг обмяк у Стива в руках. 

— Шестой алфавит Ада воздвигает ограды и барьеры, — пасмурно прошипел он.  
— Благодарю тебя, — сказал Стив как можно вежливее. — Но мне не нужны сейчас секреты, — он перехватил кота поудобнее и попытался осторожно почесать его за ушами. Кот вывернул шею и презрительно зыркнул на него жёлтыми глазищами.  
— А что тебе нужно?  
— Мой друг пропал, — сказал Стив. — Он мог проходить тут в последний час. Человек, высокий, как я, но худее, чёрные воло… чёрная шерсть на голове и лице. Он нёс железную шкатулку размером с тебя. Если поможешь найти его, я и мои друзья будем у тебя в долгу.  
— С чего ты взял, что мне нужны человеческие одолжения? — проворчал кот, но прищурился, и выражение у него на морде — насколько вообще можно судить о существовании у котов выражений — стало из глумливого задумчивым. Стив ждал молча, изо всех сил стараясь оставаться уважительно-спокойным. Было сложно. Каждая потерянная секунда означала, что Тони уходил всё дальше от дома и всё ближе к неприятностям, но котов нельзя было торопить и вынуждать, только убеждать помочь. Поэтому он терпеливо ждал, и наконец кот вяло мурлыкнул и боднул его головой в грудь. 

— Я видел человека с чёрной шерстью, как ты описал, — признал он. — Когда я собирался поспать. Он отправился в низы.  
— В низы? — тупо повторил Стив. Кот ощетинил усы и дёрнул лапой на север, где пара незажженных круглых фонарей обрамляла вход на станцию Четвёртой Западной улицы. 

— Он пошёл в метро? — спросил Люк с тем же ужасом, который испытал Стив. Ничего более самоубийственного Тони сделать бы не сумел — разве что решил бы броситься в Новый Гудзон с разбегу.  
— Низы. Паучье государство, — кот вывернулся из ослабевшей хватки Стива и метнулся в тень. Стив сделал было нетвёрдый шаг в сторону метро, но Люк схватил его за предплечье.  
— Стой, Кэп. Мы не можем туда просто так вбежать.  
— Но Тони…  
— Знаю. Но если мы собираемся спускаться за ним, нам нужен свет. И оружие. И подмога. 

Люк был прав. Более того, Люк говорил то, что сам Стив должен был бы говорить, если бы мыслил ясно. Так вести спасательную операцию никуда не годилось. Стив задвинул подальше всплывшие в воображении кошмарные сцены с безглазым трупом Тони и потянулся за коммуникатором. 

— Мстители, общий сбор.

✦ ✦ ✦

Со светом было сложнее всего. Обыск мастерской Тони явил миру пропановый фонарь, но никакого топлива, и шесть фонариков, но только два с рабочими батарейками. Джессика Джонс с отвращением сморщила нос, заполняя стеклянные банки фосфоресцирующими жуками и закрывая крышки.

— Ненавижу эти штуки, — пробормотала она, стряхивая парочку с рукава. — Гадкие лапки.  
— Ты подожди, мы ещё до горе-пауков не добрались, — сказал Люк. 

Джессика испепелила его взглядом и сунула ему банку.

— Плохое утешение, дорогой.  
— Итак, — сказал Питер. — А план у нас есть? Или мы просто будем бродить в темноте, пока нам глаза не высосут?  
— Пойдём двумя группами, — сказал Стив, поднимая щит. — По летуну на каждую группу для разведки. Если Вонг прав и Тони пошёл по самому прямому пути на север, то он в одном из тоннелей под Шестой авеню, проверим их сначала.  
— Понятно, — мудро кивнул Питер. — Будем бродить в темноте, пока нам глаза не высосут, значит.

✦ ✦ ✦

Городской совет Низшего Манхэттена, который избрали через шесть месяцев после Нисхождения и который силы, действительно заправляющие делами в городе, по большей части игнорировали, давно занимался замуровыванием всех входов и выходов из метро. Они ещё не добрались до Четвёртой Западной; вход на Шестой Авеню загораживали мешки с песком и жёлтая полицейская лента. Они не особо помогали не выпускать горе-пауков — вокруг было слишком много вентиляционных шахт и туннелей доступа — но они неплохо справлялись, не впуская людей. Общественное мнение гласило, что тот, кто всерьёз приложил усилия, чтобы пробраться за баррикады, заслуживал своей участи.

Стив задумался, кем это делало их, когда они спускались по ступенькам. 

Несколько мешков с песком были оттащены в сторону. В образовавшийся проём как раз мог протиснуться взрослый человек, а значит, и приличного размера горе-паук. Стив только понадеялся, что их не слишком много выползло за тот час, что Тони оставил им лазейку. Более того, он надеялся, что у Тони хватило остатков рассудка, чтобы взять с собой фонарик и оружие.

— Надо заделать за собой дыру, когда войдём, сказал он. — Не хватало ещё выпускать этих тварей на улицы.  
— Замечательно, — Питер бросил паутину и подтащил один из сдвинутых мешков на место. — Прямо всегда мечтал влезть в чёрную бездну, кишащую ползучими ужасами, и отрезать себе единственный путь к отступлению.

Воздух в верхнем вестибюле пах плесенью и гнилью. Луч фонарика Стива выхватил паутину, покрывающую толстым серым слоем все стены. Паутина липла к ботинкам, паутина свисала с потолка рваными шторами. Идти было вязко и медленно, но удача неожиданно повернулась к ним лицом: прошедший до них Тони оставил за собой чёткий след. Может, им всё же не придётся разделяться.

— Держитесь поближе, — Стив перехватил щит крепче и двинулся к лестнице, ведущей на станцию. — Мы сможем идти по…

Едва различимый цокот послужил единственным предупреждением, прежде чем пауки набросились из тёмных углов. 

Их было минимум с десяток, может, больше. Стив не мог прикинуть количество в темноте, да и двигались они слишком быстро. Один размером с откормленного кота примерился к его лицу, и Стиву показалось, что он слышит, как щёлкают жвалы. Он успел вскинуть щит, и паук с размаху глухо стукнулся о него, скатился на пол и без промедления метнулся к лодыжкам Стива. Стив ударил краем щита, отрезая твари голову ровно в тот момент, когда клыки дотянулись до его ботинка. Густая смрадная жижа расплескалась по полу, закипая на плитках. Стив пнул слабо подергивающее лапами тело.  
— Кэп, вниз! — крикнул за его спиной Люк. Стив припал к полу, и у него над головой просвистел отрезок цепи, сшибая ещё одного паука на подлёте. Благодарить было некогда — ещё двое уже неслись на него. Стив вскочил на ноги и занёс щит. 

Сложно было понять, как идут дела у остальных в этом хаосе мечущихся теней и крохотных источников дрожащего света. Тёмный силуэт слева, кажется, был Вонгом и отбивался шестом. Быстрая тень справа, должно быть, была Питером. Женщина-Паук и Самоцвет предположительно поднялись в воздух, а Люк должен был быть где-то у него за спиной. Срочная помощь вроде бы никому не требовалась, поэтому Стив сосредоточился на своих противниках и продолжил драться. 

Он уложил ещё троих, оглянулся в поисках следующего и понял, что больше никто не нападает. Бой вокруг него затихал по мере того, как Мстители добивали оставшихся пауков. Вокруг валялись раздавленные и расчленённые тела, на полу разлились тёмные лужи. Щит Стива почти целиком почернел от паучьей крови, щедро залившей его джинсы и ботинки. Послебоевая стирка обещала быть весёлой. 

— Все целы? — спросил Стив.  
— Вроде, — Люк наматывал цепь на руку. — Но всем крайне мерзко. Ты в порядке, дорогая?  
— Фу, — Самоцвет приземлилась рядом. — У меня эта дрянь в волосах.  
— Для истории спешу сообщить, — сказал Питер, — что эти штуки ничего общего со мной не имеют. И судить всех паукообразных по действиям кучки экстремистов будет плохо и неправильно. Правда, Джесс?  
— Для истории, — буркнула Женщина-Паук, — он со мной тоже ничего общего не имеет.  
— Это не могло быть всё, — Стив медленно повернулся, освещая фонариком все углы вестибюля, но движения не заметил. — Они, наверное, перегруппировываются. Нужно идти дальше. 

Бойня смела приличную часть следа Тони, но им удалось снова взять его у турникетов, проследить по ступенькам вниз и до самой экспресс-платформы Шестой авеню. Паутина становилась всё гуще по мере продвижения вглубь станции, а запах гнили становился всё сильнее. Маленькие уплотнения, запутавшиеся в паутине потолще, оказались мёртвыми крысами при ближайшем рассмотрении. В темноте что-то слабо скреблось — за Мстителями следили, но ничего не спешило выпрыгивать на них. 

Чем дальше они шли, тем тревожнее становилось Стиву. Почему на них не нападали? Он вдруг понял, что никто не знал, насколько пауки разумны. Может, они планировали засаду? Стив посветил фонариком на ведущую вниз лестницу перед собой. Пролёт был настолько затянут паутиной, что видно было от силы на пару футов вперёд. Если подумать, то места лучше для засады не придумаешь: замкнутое пространство с плохой видимостью и неудобной опорой для ног. Но смазанные следы Тони виднелись в начале лестницы, а значит, выбора не было. Стив отодвинул ближайшую паутину и глянул вниз. 

Стены в пролёте выглядели не так, как в вестибюле — они странно бугрились. Стив поднял фонарик, чтобы приглядеться, и понял, что в плотном слое паутины держались маленькие кругляши, слепившиеся гроздьями, как диковинные фрукты. 

— Фу, — Женщина-Паук ткнула одну гроздь и тут же одёрнула руку. — Это яйца?  
— Нет, — слабо ответил Вонг. — Это глаза. Человеческие глаза.  
— Что? — Стив поднёс фонарик ближе, затем отшатнулся, сглатывая подступившую к горлу тошноту. Вонг был прав. В паутине покоились человеческие глазные яблоки. Сотни. 

Что за чертовщина? Считалось, что горе-пауки съедали глаза своих жертв, и одна только мысль об этом внушала ужас. Но это? Они хранили их про запас? Или…

— Вот дерьмо, — сдавленно сказал Питер. — Оно вылупляется. 

Один глаз лопнул с едва слышным хлопком. Крохотный паук размером с мраморный шарик выкарабкался наружу, капая жидкостями, и исчез в глубине паутины. Позади кого-то приглушено вырвало. Стив не смог определить, кого, но ощущения разделял. 

Они обязаны были найти Тони немедленно. Обязаны были привести его домой в целости и сохранности, а потом вернуться сюда и спалить здесь всё. 

Что-то зашевелилось на лестнице внизу, цокая когтями по бетону. Паутина задвигалась, затем у подножия лестницы замелькал свет и направился к ним.

— Что-то идёт, — прошипел Стив и вскинул щит наготове. 

Из тени вышел паук и припал в свете от фонарика к последней ступеньке. Паук был фута три высотой, а его лапы заняли пролёт на всю ширину. Дюжина глаз, каждый размером с серебряный доллар, окинули Стива обескураживающе разумным взглядом. Со жвал у него свисала узкая повязка с приколотым к ней маленьким, но ярким диодом. Стив ощутил укол страха. Он видел эту повязку на Тони за работой много, много раз.

Стив бросился вперёд, паук попятился назад. Он остановился, когда остановился Стив, подождал, затем поднял когтистую лапу и согнул её, неловко, но вполне очевидно зазывая. 

— Замечательно, — проворчал Люк. — Оно хочет, чтобы мы за ним пошли.  
— Конечно, хочет, — обречённо ответил Питер. — И это вообще не ловушка никакая.

Конечно, они пошли за ним. Какой оставался выбор? Их проводник завёл их на эспресс-платформу, спутился на пути и двинулся в туннель. Пауки следили за ними со стен и потолка, толпились в просветах между гроздъями глаз на стенах; те, что помладше, размером с крыс, сновали по рельсам. Пауков было несколкьо сотен, не меньше, и это только тех, котрых выхватыавли лучи фонариков. Стив постарался не думать, что будет, если они нападут все одновременно. 

— Ещё люди? — пробормотал из темноты вкрадчивый, удивительно приятный голос. — Какое изобилие гостей у нас сегодня. Полагаю, это честь.  
— Кто здесь? — пауки бросились врассыпную, когда Стив шагнул дальше в туннель. Может, ему показалось, но темнота прямо перед ним была… чернее и плотнее, чем раньше. Что-то преграждало ему путь — бугрящаяся бесформенная куча размером с внедорожник. Паук-проводник засеменил к ней, всё ещё сжимая в челюстях украденный у Тони светильник, и в его свете Стив наконец рассмотрел, чему они противостояли. 

Он ожидал, что это будет один исполинский паук. Но чудовище перед ним состояло как минимум из дюжины пауков, сросшихся между собой в единый грузный массив. Лапы торчали из его спины и боков. Сотни глаз смотрели во все стороны. Яд капал с тех с шести пар клыков, которые Стив мог рассмотреть с того места, где стоял. Пауки помельче сбились у ног чудища и тревожно защёлкали жвалами, стоило Стиву шагнуть ближе. 

— Что ты такое?  
— Мы Паучий Совет, — сплавленное тело слегка заколыхалось, когда чудовище заговорило. Бархатистое контральто звучало пугающе по-человечески. — Мы бы спросили вас, почему вы ворвались в наш дом, но, пожалуй, это и так ясно. Вы за этим пришли, верно? — оно застрекотало, издав серию резких щелчков дюжиной жвал одновременно. Паук-проводник засеменил в сторону, и Стив увидел Тони, стоящего на коленях в узком пролёте между телом Совета и стеной. 

Одежда Тони была грязной и изодранной, лицо перепачкано кровью из рваного пореза на левой щеке. Он прижимал к груди шкатулку и раскачивался из стороны в сторону, неосмысленно глядя вдаль. 

— Тони! — окрикнул Стив, и Тони обернулся, но это было больше похоже на инстинктивную реакцию на шум. Если он узнал Стива или кого-то из команды, он не подал виду.  
— Он не слышит тебя, — развеселился Совет. — Корреспонденция поёт ему, он глух ко всем остальным голосам.  
— Отпустите его. Вам шкатулка нужна, правильно? Забирайте тогда. Он вам не нужен, — за шкатулкой они могли вернуться потом, когда Тони будет в безопасности. Теперь, когда они точно знали, с чем имеют дело, можно было подготовить план нападения и…  
— О, но он нужен нам, — Совет протянул одну из боковых лап и бережно взял Тони за горло. Тони, кажется, не заметил. — Нам нужно и то, и то. Человек, чьи глаза мечены Корреспонденцией… Мы уже думали, что этот город никогда не породит такого, что мы будем последним из Паучьих Советов. Увы, этот ещё не до конца отмечен, — Совет прихватил Тони поплотнее и подтащил ближе, прижав его к своему боку. — Люди, мы согласны на сделку. Вы не сможете нас убить и не сможете покинуть нас без нашего разрешения, но мы готовы быть великодушны. Уходите и оставьте вашего компаньона нам. Мы позаботимся о нём, пока он продолжает познавать Корреспонденцию. Когда он будет достаточно отмечен, мы возьмём, что нам нужно, и вернём его вам.  
— Что нужно, угу, — Стив постарался не вздрогнуть. — Вам его глаза нужны.  
— Только один, — Совет протянул ещё одну лапу и постучал кончиком загнутого чёрного когтя по виску Тони. Тот даже не дёрнулся. — Малая цена за жизнь и безопасность, согласись. 

Остальные Мстители должны были быть на своих местах к этому времени. Стив не рисковал оглянуться, чтобы проверить, но за три года совместной работы он неплохо представлял, кто где должен быть. 

— Питер? — шепнул он.  
— Готов, — ответный шёпот Питера прозвучал сзади и слева, ровно где ему положено было быть. — Неплохо будет, если на метр вперёд сдвинешься.  
— Не проблема, — Стив шагнул вперёд и запрокинул голову, прожигая Совет взглядом. — Никаких сделок, — громко сказал он. 

Совет снова гневно защёлкал. 

— Мы уже сказали, у вас нет выбора.  
— Если это правда, то почему ты занят уговорами? Давай, Питер! 

Мимо метнулись две нити паутины. Одна ухватила лапу у горла Тони и дёрнула её прочь, вторая поймала самого Тони, который свалился мешком, когда Питер потянул его на себя, но не выпустил шкатулку из рук. Проверить, в порядке ли он, или помочь Питеру времени не было. Паучий Совет атаковал, как рассерженный носорог, а со стен и потолка градом посыпались остальные пауки. Стив перехватил щит, разбежался и прыгнул. 

Он приземлился на спину Совета, оставив позади основную бойню, но разницы это не делало. Чудовище смотрело глазами и щёлкало челюстями отовсюду. Стив пинком отбил верхние лапы, потянувшиеся его проткнуть, и опустил щит со всей имеющейся силой, метя туда, где, кажется проходила граница между двумя паучьими телами. Щит глубоко увяз с тошнотворным чавканьем; Стив выдернул его и ударил ещё раз, и ещё раз, и ещё раз. 

Сверху продолжали сыпаться пауки. Их было слишком много, чтобы уворачиваться или раскидывать. Плечо пронзило жгучей болью, затем его ужалили в колено. Сейчас ничего поделать было нельзя, поэтому Стив оставил раны без внимания и продолжил бить. Откуда ни возьмись появилась Женщина-Паук и выстрелила в потолок, разгоняя пауков. Стив коротко махнул ей рукой, благодаря за помощь, занёс и снова вонзил щит в тело Совета. 

Совет запнулся и покачнулся вперёд, вдруг потеряв равновесие. Стиву пришлось припасть на одно колено, чтобы не слететь. Он рискнул бросить взгляд вниз и увидел, что Люк осыпал Совет ударами с земли, а Джессика и Питер напали с боков. Тони и Вонга видно не было, и Стив решил счесть это хорошим знаком. 

— Бер-р-регись! — Питер уцепился паутиной за бок Совета и дёрнул. Люк и Джессика поднажали с другой стороны, пока Стив добивал сверху. Совет тонко взвыл и так неистово дёрнулся, что Стив чуть не потерял опору снова. Только когда Совет наконец накренился, он прыгнул.

В темноте было не разобрать, но, кажется, с потолком он разминулся и перевернулся в полёте правильно, чтобы приземлиться лицом в сразу нужную сторону. От удара о пол право колено пронзило болью там, где его ужалили, но Стив выпрямился и поднял щит, готовясь сражаться дальше. 

Необходимости в этом не было. Совет дёргался и бестолково скрёб лапами, но его движения явно были агонией. Из десятка ран сочился серый гной, а щёлкание челюстей понемногу затихало. Пауки вокруг него пятились, словно не зная, что делать дальше. 

— Отлично, — пропыхтел Люк. — Объявляю победу. Теперь мы можем уйти?  
— Где Тони?  
— Здесь, — крикнул Вонг откуда-то с платформы.  
— Вот, — Питер ткнул в ту сторону. — Всех посчитали. Я присоединяюсь к Люку — теперь мы можем уйти? Очень прошу.  
— Да, — ответил Стив. — Теперь можем.


	6. Глава 5

Тони не приходил в себя. 

Хотя может, «приходить в себя» было не совсем верным определением, потому что Тони не терял сознание. Он смотрел на всё открытыми глазами и частично реагировал на окружение, отшатываясь от яркого света и вздрагивая от громких звуков. Но его взгляд оставался пуст, он продолжал смотреть в никуда и, похоже, не узнавал ни Стива, ни кого-либо вообще, и не понимал, где находится. 

Ещё он всё время вылезал из кровати и пытался пробраться вниз, предположительно потому, что внизу они заперли шкатулку. Тони вряд ли осознавал, что делает, неважно, лежал он или ходил, но упорства ему было не занимать. После третьей попытки Вонг порезал на полосы полотенце и привязал запястья Тони к кровати. Стив притащил в комнату мягкое кресло и сел нести вахту, чтобы Тони не покалечился, пытаясь высвободиться.

— Это Корреспонденция, — сказал Вонг. — Она продолжает на него влиять. 

Тони заперли в одной из спален на третьем этаже, шкатулку унесли в подвал, Вонг начертил мелом защитные знаки вокруг кровати и на стенах. И если всего этого было мало, чтобы защитить Тони, то что им оставалось? 

— Должно быть ещё что-то, — Стив закусил губу и беспокойно поёрзал в кресле. Паучьи укусы на руке и ноге жгли, как раскалённые иглы под кожей. Вонг приложил компрессы, чтобы вытянуть яд и снять воспаление, но всё равно единственным проверенным лекарством от горе-паучьего укуса оставались время и терпение. У Стива стремительно кончались запасы и того, и того.  
— А если убрать шкатулку ещё дальше? Отдать её Наташе на хранение, — идея навязать опасность кому-то другому была ему не по душе, но если кто и мог справиться с этим делом, то это точно была Чёрная Вдова.   
— Мы могли бы попытаться, — не особо оптимистично ответил Вонг. — Но, боюсь, сейчас связь между его разумом и Корреспонденцией слишком сильна, чтобы разорвать её простым физическим расстоянием. Нам нужно найти способ пресечь эту связь, — Вонг присел на корточки и придирчиво изучил знаки на полу. — Я мог бы опробовать заклинания посильнее, но от них может быть больше беды, чем толку. Мы не располагаем знаниями о том, как Корреспонденция отзывается на человеческую магию, или что может учинить, если почувствует угрозу. Она может убить Тони вместо того, чтобы его отпустить, и у неё может хватить сил, чтобы сделать смерть необратимой, — он старался не смотреть Стиву в глаза, пока говорил, но мысль, которую он пытался замолчать, была и так ясна: «Может, Корреспонденция уже его убивает».

— Пока не делай этого, — сказал Стив. — По крайней мере, пока мы не перепробуем всё остальное.   
— Нам бы нужен дьявол, которому можно доверять. Но, полагаю, это взаимоисключающие понятия.   
— Таких мне не встречалось, — сказал Стив. — Но что может знать дьявол, чего не знаешь ты, со всей библиотекой Стрэнджа в твоём распоряжении? 

Вонг покачал головой. 

— Дьяволы обладают узкоспециальными знаниями. Они в хороших отношениях с Корреспонденцией, они приспособили её для своих языков и внедрили в свою систему магии. Наверняка у них есть способы от неё ограждаться.   
— Шестой алфавит, — вырвалось у Стива. Вонг оторвался от созерцания защит на полу и бросил на него встревоженный взгляд.   
— Капитан?   
— Мне кот вчера сказал, когда я его взял в первый раз, — Стив нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить подробности. — «Шестой алфавит Ада воздвигает ограды и барьеры». Кажется, так. Тебе это чем-то полезно?   
— Может быть, — Вонг подхватился на ноги. Выглядел он совсем как Тони на пороге какого-нибудь технологического прорыва. — У меня есть заметки по некоторым алфавитам, включая шестой. Я не сумел расшифровать его полностью, но если знать, зачем он нужен, то дело принимает другой оборот. Прошу меня извинить, — и он метнулся к дверям. 

Стив съехал в кресле и постарался смириться. Он устал от собственной бесполезности, от отсутствия видимого врага, от отсутствия конкретной достижимой цели. Он почти захотел обратно в метро, к битве с пауками. Там он хотя бы мог представить, что от него есть польза. И он бы с радостью стерпел сколько угодно паучьих укусов, чтобы не смотреть, как Тони мечется на кровати, скулит и борется с путами. 

— Тони? — Стив протянул руку и прижал ладонь к груди Тони. У Тони был жар, его футболка промокла от пота, а сердце билось под рукой Стива тревожно быстро. — Тони, если ты меня слышишь… вернись, пожалуйста.

Дыхание Тони сбилось, он болезненно ахнул, дёрнул привязанными руками так, что скрипнула рама кровати, и тут же обмяк. 

— Отпусти, — выдохнул он. Это было первым внятным словом, которое он произнёс за десять часов, прошедшие с возвращения из подземки.   
— Тони? — Стив слетел из кресла и едва отметил, как раненное колено ударилось о пол и отозвалось болью. На миг, казалось, глаза Тони прояснились, но проблеск исчез быстрее, чем пришёл, а может, воображение просто сыграло злую шутку над Стивом — потому что Тони бессмысленно смотрел вдаль, как и прежде, безжизненно уронив руки.  
— Чёрт побери, — Стив до боли в пальцах стиснул край матраца. — Что с тобой, Тони? Где твоё фирменное упрямство? Ты никогда не слушаешь, если тебя пытаюсь вразумить я. Ты перечишь богам, инопланетным захватчикам и членам конгресса, но стоит дурацкой коробке подать голос, и ты прислушиваешься? Скажи ей, чтобы горела синим пламенем, как ты умеешь.

Тони дёрнулся, словно от боли, но не издал ни звука. 

Стив сгорбился, уткнувшись лбом в край матраца рядом с плечом Тони. Он безнадёжно вымотался и — какой был смысл врать хотя бы самому себе — боялся. Он не впервые нёс молчаливую стражу у кровати Тони, не зная, выживет его лучший друг или нет, но в этот раз было совсем невыносимо. От одной мысли о том, что он будет торчать в этом сумрачном подземном мире без Тони стыла кровь.

— Давай, шлемоголовый, — Стив хотел рассмеяться, но вышло только сдавленно вздохнуть. — Ты и я последние Мстители-основатели в этом городе. Нам нужно держаться вместе, правильно? Ты не можешь меня одного бросить, — он взял Тони за руку, чуть повыше связанного запястья. — Слышишь? Не уходи, Тони. Я без тебя не смогу. 

Дверь открылась с едва слышным скрипом. Кто-то откашлялся. Стив поднял голову и увидел на пороге Джессику Джонс, которая смотрела на него с пугающим пониманием. 

— Э-э, привет, — она провела языком по губам и тревожно улыбнулась самыми уголками губ. — Я собиралась предложить посидеть с Тони, чтобы ты мог отдохнуть, но я так понимаю, ты откажешься.   
— Спасибо, — Стив почувствовал, как лицо заливается краской. Со стороны он представлял, наверное, то ещё зрелище, стоя на коленях перед кроватью и чуть ли не рыдая в простыни, как герой викторианской постановки. Стив встал, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть уравновешенным. — Всё в порядке.   
— Да я вижу, — Джессика шагнула в коридор и потянула было дверь на себя, но помедлила. — Всё будет в порядке, — сказала она. — Вонг в библиотеке сейчас. Бормочет сам с собой на чужих языках. Он что-то придумает.   
— Уверен, что придумает, — Стив только понадеялся, что вышло уверенно, а не отчаянно. Джессика ещё раз улыбнулась ему и закрыла дверь. Стив опустился обратно в кресло, но быстро понял, что снова беспокойно ёрзает и не может хотя бы для вида притворяться спокойным — с полчаса он дёргался на каждый вздох и каждое движение Тони. В конце концов сдался, пересел на пол, привалившись к кровати, и положил голову Тони на руку. Было не особо удобно, но контакт немного успокаивал. И не только его — Тони притих через некоторое время. По крайнем мере он перестал метаться, хоть и продолжал то и дело напрягать руки и хрипло бормотал: «Отпусти». Вскоре Стив прикрыл глаза и забылся тревожной дрёмой. 

Он проснулся от скрипа снова открываемой двери. Вонг вошёл, сжимая в одной руке книгу и балансируя поднос на другой. 

— Капитан? С вами всё в порядке?   
— Да, по очень приблизительному определению слова «порядок», — Стив опёрся о кровать и поднялся. Он точно не знал, сколько времени прошло, но по хрусту шеи можно было предположить, что он провёл в одном положении несколько часов. — Ты что-то разузнал?   
— Разузнал, — Вонг поставил поднос на прикроватный столик. — Я нашёл то, что по крайней мере есть смысл попробовать. 

На подносе стояла плошка с тёмно-зелёной жидкостью и лежала обычная кисть для рисования. Книга выглядела древней, её кожаная обложка истрепалась, а пергаментные страницы пожелтели с углов. Вонг открыл страницу со странными геометрическими символами. Поля были исписаны вдоль и поперёк примечаниями разными почерками. 

— Это шестой алфавит. А это, — Вонг постучал пальцем по строке в середине, — похоже, последовательность для защиты разума от вторжения магии, — он повернул книгу боком и нахмурился, глядя на одну из приписок. — Или защита лёгких от серных газов. Разные источники расходятся во мнении.   
— Это безопасно? — спросил Стив. Вонг только руками развёл.   
— Не безопаснее, чем всё, что водится в Аду. Я подготовил чернила с кое-какими защитными свойствами, они должны снизить опасность. Но в данный момент любое наше действие будет сопряжено с риском. Даже наше бездействие. 

Неутешительно. Стив протянул руку и коснулся пальцами щеки Тони. Может, ему показалось, но жар становился сильнее. Исходящее от кожи Тони тепло не могло быть естественного происхождения и он мог сгореть, если они ничего не предпримут.

— Как это работает?  
— Из того, что я разузнал, знаки нужно нанести прямо на кожу. Этот первый — на точку пульса на запястьях, второй — под солнечное сплетение, третий — на лоб. Мне известно, что вы умеете обращаться с кистью, поэтому будет лучше, если нанесением займётесь вы.   
— Ясно, — вздохнул Стив. — Помоги мне снять с него футболку. 

Тони стал сопротивляться, как только его развязали, но слишком ослаб, чтобы от сопротивления был прок, и его хватило от силы на минуту, прежде чем истощение взяло своё. Вонг держал его, пока Стив, сидя на краю кровати, пристроил на коленях раскрытую книгу и нарисовал первый символ на левом запястье Тони. Чернила в плошке затхло пахли травами и высыхали почти молниеносно ещё на самой кисти, до того, как Стив успевал поднести её к коже. Стив работал быстро, насколько можно было, не жертвуя точностью, пока Тони продолжал бормотать своё «отпусти, отпусти, отпусти». Бормотание понемногу сходило на нет, превратилось в неразборчивый рокот, и к тому времени, как Стив закончил символ на правом запястье, Тони замолк и перестал двигаться. Стив понадеялся, что это хороший знак. 

Тони никак не отреагировал, когда Стив начал рисовать второй знак на груди. Чернильные полосы скрыли и бледные следы от старого ранения шрапнелью, и новые шрамы потемнее, которые остались после не счесть скольких операций на сердце. Стив впервые порадовался, что у Тони не началось никаких увлекательных проблем со здоровьем за годы после Нисхождения. Медицина Низшего Манхэттена скатилась обратно чуть ли не до пиявок и горчичников, и естественные болезни стали одной из немногих вещей, которые могли убить безвозвратно. Кисть в руке Стива дрогнула, но он прогнал мысль и заставил себя сосредоточится. 

Последний символ был проще всего — пара коротких, точно выверенных штрихов. Стив убрал волосы с лица Тони, начертил знак и закрыл книгу, бросив кисточку на поднос. 

— Как мы узнаем, что это сработало? — спросил Стив. — Он просто проснётся? 

Вонг пожал плечами. 

— Мы узнаем, когда это случится. 

Пару мгновений не происходило ничего. Затем Тони моргнул, поднял с подушки голову и хрипло выдохнул:   
— Стив…  
— Эй, — Стив схватил Тони за руку. Он не сомневался даже, что улыбается сейчас, как идиот, но с учётом обстоятельств его можно было понять. — Ты к нам вернулся?  
— Стив! — повторил Тони, в этот раз настойчивее, и попытался сесть. Его хватило ровно на полпути, прежде чем он повалился обратно. — Она опасная! Нужно запереть её и не давать никому смотреть, она…  
— Мы знаем, — Стив стиснул плечи Тони и придавил его к кровати как можно бережнее. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Тони стёр вознёй чернила. — Всё в порядке, Тони, мы знаем, мы закрыли шкатулку в подвале. Задело только тебя.   
— О. Хорошо, — Тони прекратил вырываться у Стива из рук и уронил голову на подушку. Паника на его лица сменилась недоумением. Он поднёс к лицу руку и изучил запястье, затем скосил глаза, разглядывая грудь. — Ты правда по мне рисовал. Я думал, у меня галлюцинации.   
— Я не думал, что ты заметил, — Стив перехватил руку Тони. — Ты был совсем не в себе.   
— Это защитные знаки, — сказал Вонг. — Предназначены оградить вас от влияния Корреспонденции.   
— Работает, похоже, — Тони неровно улыбнулся Вонгу. — Спасибо.   
— Не стоит благодарности, — Вонг бросил задумчивый взгляд на их сцепленные руки, подбирая поднос и книгу. — Я… пойду отнесу это на место, пожалуй,— и он поспешил к выходу, не дожидаясь благодарности от Стива.   
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Стив. Рука Тони понемногу холодела — словно жар слабел вместе с хваткой Корреспонденции.   
— Раз в сто лучше, чем час назад, — устало ответил Тони. — Знаешь что я больше всего ненавижу?   
— Магию?   
— И её тоже, — Тони передёрнуло. — Но сейчас я больше ненавижу, когда мой мозг кто-то контролирует. А раз его контролировала магия, то это двойная ненависть. Напомни мне, чтобы я больше так не делал?   
— Как будто ты меня хоть раз услышал, — слова вышли куда резче, чем Стив рассчитывал. Он собирался пошутить, но воспоминания о Тони с пустым взглядом, на коленях под боком у Совета ещё были слишком свежи.   
— Ты даже не представляешь, — Тони отвёл взгляд на миг, затем снова повернулся к Стиву. — Я тебя слышал, между прочим. Когда ты со мной говорил.   
— Ты слышал? — Стив моргнул. — Я думал, ты слышал только Корреспонденцию.  
— Первое время, да, — Тони поёжился. — Всё остальное было как белый шум. Она хотела, чтобы я отнёс шкатулку в Медное посольство, и была очень… очень настойчива. Я даже не думал её ослушаться, пока ты меня не окликнул, а потом не мог — я пробовал, но она… она не отпускала.   
— Прости, — сказал Стив. Тони пожал плечами.   
— Эй, ты мне велел от чёртовой коробки подальше держаться. Теперь у тебя есть шанс сказать своё «Ну я же предупреждал».   
— Не нужен мне этот шанс! — Стив хотел сказать это спокойно, но, похоже, своим голосом он больше не владел. Слово за словом выходило всё нетверже и всё громче. — Я остаток жизни могу провести, не говоря тебе «Я же предупреждал». Прекрати уже на грани смерти оказываться!   
— Да ладно, — Тони закатил глаза. — Сколько лет прошло, когда я правда чуть не умер в последний раз. И потом, это Низший Манхэттен. Умер бы часа на два. На три, может.   
— Вот этого мы не знаем, — Стиву пришлось побороть желание ухватить Тони за плечи и хорошо его встряхнуть. Опыт прошлых раз показывал, что никакая тряска, никакие крики или рациональные объяснения не могли внушить Тони Старку мысль о пользе самосохранения. — Мы не представляем, что Корреспонденция могла сделать. Это разумная письменность с магической силой. Кто её знает, может, она правда могла тебя убить навсегда.   
— Мне кажется, ей я мёртвым был не нужен, — задумчиво сказал Тони. — По крайней мере до тех пор, пока я не верну шкатулку. Не в своём уме, да, но не мёртвым.   
— Если это так, то зачем ты пошёл в подземку? Ты не погиб только потому, что мне кот сказал, где тебя искать.   
— Она… — Тони помедлил. — Понимаешь, Корреспонденция мыслит не так, как мы с тобой. Она не понимает, что такое пропускные пункты и полиция и всё остальное. Она только знает, что улицы кишат людьми, а она не любит людей.   
— Но любит горе-пауков?  
— В целом, да. Дьяволы и пауки вроде как… союз заключили? У них есть договорённость, в общем. Совет вернул бы им шкатулку в посольство, когда они закончили со мной, и Корреспонденцию это устраивало. Ей было наплевать, что будет после.   
— Меня это должно было утешить? — спросил Стив. — Потому что я не утешился.   
— Извини, — Тони похлопал его по руке, — Не хотел трепать тебе нервы.  
— Я не нервничаю.  
— Не нервничаешь? — Тони неверяще посмотрел на него. — Я вот точно помню, как ты на коленях стоял. У моей кровати. И страдал. Я себя почти крошкой Нелл при смерти почувствовал.   
— У тебя галлюцинации были, — ответил Стив как можно ровнее. Тони только дальше ухмылялся, пока Стив не отвернулся, покраснев. — Ладно, ладно, может я немного… тревожился.  
— Страдал.   
— Тревожился. Это нормальная реакция на то, что кто-то мне не безразличный отдался гигантским паукам на обед.  
— Я не отдавался им на обед.   
— Так я тебе и поверил.   
— Прости, — Тони вздохнул. — Тебе станет лучше, если я пообещаю так больше не делать?   
— Суть не в том, чтобы мне стало лучше, — ответил Стив. — Но это обещание я запомню.


	7. Глава 6

Следующие десять дней всё существование Мстителей превратилось в бесконечную круговерть денег, которые приносились в дом и уносились Вдовой в каждый её визит. Сэм пришёл на второй день со здоровенной спортивной сумкой, в которой было больше неполированного блеска, чем кто-либо из них видел. Питер выкопал из шкафа древнюю «Лейку» и вымаливал у Тони батарейки, чтобы сделать пару снимков. 

Люк уходил куда-то четыре дня подряд и возвращался каждый раз всё злее. На пятый день он принёс полный рюкзак лунного жемчуга. Он не сказал, где его взял, а Стив не стал спрашивать.

Наташа появлялась через неравные промежутки времени и задерживалась ровно настолько, чтобы успеть набить карманы драгоценностями и преподнести загадочные обрывки вроде «Мистер Зеркальс посетил посольство и задержался на два дня» или «Три старших дьявола покинули Колокольные палаты позже комендантского часа». Сам факт, что дьяволы и владыки Базаара укрепляли посредничество не утешал, но в общей картине всё же оставался малоинформативным. Когда Стив указал на это, Наташа только буркнула: «Я работаю над этим» и исчезла ещё на три дня. 

Всегородская охота на шкатулку не утихала со временем. Наоборот, она стала ещё напряжённее. Плакаты, обещающие пять тысяч эхо в награду «за возвращение похищенной собственности посольства» потерялись под слоями новых, сулящих суммы всё крупнее и крупнее за любую информацию, которая поможет задержать Люка Кейджа, Капитана Америку и Человека-Паука. Питер приволок домой охапку таких после похода за продуктами.

— Я свой в рамку оформлю, — сказал он, разглядывая плакат с весьма эффектным наброском Человека-Паука в полёте. — Только подумать, за все годы, что Джона на меня зуб точил, меня ни разу не объявляли в розыск. 

Полиция оживилась на несколько дней, арестовывая случайных прохожих за всё подряд, от хранения запрещённых технологий до праздношатания. После этого родился быстро распространяющийся слух о том, что владыки дали добро на ежедневные казни на Базааре, пока дьяволам не вернут их шкатулку. Мария Хилл вошла без сопровождения в Медное посольство и вышла оттуда только на следующий день. Казней не проводили, но количество пропускных пунктов выросло вдвое за ночь. 

Стив стал патрулировать в три смены ежедневно, даже если это значило ходить по улицам без щита и формы. Он, возможно, был чуть беспощаднее, чем надо, с духоловами, дельцами дурманного мёда и незавершёнными, которые ему попадались. Было здорово находится при деле и добиваться хоть чего-то, пусть сколько малого, но тянущее ощущение собственной бесполезности никуда не девалось.

— Ты не перегибаешь палку? — спросил его Тони. — Серьёзно. Если я тебе советую притормозить, то что-то не так с этим миром. 

Было два часа ночи, и они ужинали в мастерской. Почти. Стив пасмурно мешал содержимое своей миски, пока Тони о своей вообще забыл. Но они были вместе в одной комнате в одно и то же время, перед ними стояла еда, и только недавно этого было достаточно, чтобы Тони посмеялся и обозвал это свиданием. Обычно Стив на такие поддёвки не обращал внимания, но сегодня ему вдруг стало не по себе и он понял, что не стремится смотреть Тони в глаза. 

— Да, что-то не так. Кроме того, что ты, я и всё население Манхэттена застряли в исполинской дыре под землёй, без солнца, свежего воздуха и дороги обратно? 

Тони фыркнул. 

— Да, кроме этого.   
— Я просто… устал на холостом ходу быть! — взорвался Стив. — Весь город на ушах стоит, ни в чём не повинных горожан ловят, как преступников, а я гоняю мелкую шваль, пока мы собираем деньги на взятки дьяволам! Какой от меня толк сейчас?   
— Могло быть хуже. Ты мог провести три года в подвале, играясь в приборами, которые не работают. 

Плечи Стива опали. 

— Я зациклился, да? 

Тони поднял голову от того, что он делал и тепло улыбнулся Стиву.

— Чуть-чуть совсем. 

Стив ткнул содержимое своей миски вилкой и постарался не хандрить. На ужин были грибы — опять — с кусочками бледной бугристой рыбы из Ист-ривер. Или того, что нынче считалось за Ист-ривер. Киснуть над тарелкой было ещё большим ребячеством, чем сидеть без пользы, но иногда Стиву казалось, что он щит готов променять на свежее яблоко или стакан апельсинового сока. 

На другом конце стола ужин Тони стоял нетронутым, пока сам Тони работал. Он сидел в защитных очках с увеличительными стёклами над ними, как носят ювелиры, и тыкал что-то крохотное и сложное на металлическом подносе. Света от банки с жуками было наверняка мало, но Тони всё параноидальнее берёг истончающиеся запасы топлива. 

— Над чем это ты трудишься? — вопрос был опасным — Стив рисковал два часа делать вид, что понимает хоть слово из пространной лекции о чём угодно от нанотехнологий до плазменной физики, но решил, что им обоим нужно отвлечься.   
— Оптоволоконная камера, — Тони взял щипцами отрезок провода едва ли толще нитки для вышивания. Он склонился над столом, почти касаясь носом столешницы, и прищурился, прилаживая провод к камере. — Это мой новый хитрый план по открытию шкатулки.   
— Твой _что_? — пасмурное настроение Стива мигом улетучилось, уступив место гнетущей тревоге.   
— Эй-эй, всё в порядке, — Тони спешно выпрямился и поднял руки, вывернув запястья вверх, чтобы можно было рассмотреть символы. — Всё ещё защищён, видишь? — он постучал себя по лбу и по груди.   
— Ненадолго, если ты на эту штуку снова смотреть пойдёшь! — Стив надеялся, что говорит твёрдо и рационально, но подозревал, что у него не слишком получается. — Мы не знаем, насколько сильна твоя защита, нельзя рисковать…  
— Не собираюсь я на неё смотреть! — Тони, похоже, искренне напугала перспектива. — Правда. Читать Корреспонденцию было изначально неправильным подходом и я бы это осознал давно, если бы не этот ваш контроль разума. Потому что я должен был не прочесть шкатулку, а открыть шкатулку. С этим, — он ткнул маленькую бухту провода пальцем, — я смогу запустить камеру под шестерёнки и замок и рассмотреть механизм изнутри. Обойти Корреспонденцию в целом.   
— Я припоминаю, что прошлая твоя камера расплавилась, — сказал Стив. 

Тони беспечно отмахнулся. 

— Это потому, что я пытался сфотографировать сами символы. В этот раз я не буду. Это единственное ограничение Корреспонденции — она не может на тебя повлиять, если ты на неё не посмотрел.   
— Мне это не нравится, — сказал Стив.

Тони бросил на него сердитый взгляд.   
— Предложи альтернативу. 

В альтернативы всё и упиралось. Выбора у них не было, ну или по крайней мере удовлетворительного выбора. Они могли признать поражение и вернуть шкатулку в посольство, или могли открыть клятую штуку и узнать, почему же она была так важна. Они не могли нарезать круги в сомнениях, пока владыки и дьяволы разоряли город, разыскивая свою собственность. 

— Ты прав, — сказал Стив. — Если ты сможешь разгадать замок, то ты сможешь её открыть. Но не открывай её прямо сейчас. Пусть Вдова соберёт больше информации для начала. Лучше, если мы будем знать, с чем имеем дело, прежде чем выпускать его на волю.   
— Обломщик, — пробормотал Тони и вернулся к работе.

✦ ✦ ✦

Большая часть команды рассеяно играла в гостиной в покер, когда Питер вдруг опустил карты и сказал: «Ой-ой». Когда это говорил Питер, ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось, и карты полетели на стол — Стив, Люк, Джессика Джонс и ЭмДжей мигом вскинули головы и глянули на него.

— Что случилось? — потребовал ответа Люк.   
— Не уверен, — каким-то образом за миг между «ой-ой» и реакцией присутствующих Питер успел переместиться из кресла наверх. Он припал к потолку рядом люстрой и окинул помещение тревожным взглядом. — Опасность. Не прямо сейчас, но что-то точно… — он метнулся по потолку к ближайшему окну и выглянул на улицу. — И-и-итак. На той стороне улицы совсем не бесцельно болтаются шесть дьяволов.   
— Что? — Джессика чуть не перевернула стол, спеша к окну. — Я думала, что этого не должно было случиться? Где Вонг? 

Стив подошёл к окну и отодвинул штору. И правда, группа дьяволов подозрительно неспешно расхаживала по улице и вроде как мимоходом заглядывала в окна первых этажей кирпичных домов на другой стороне. Уличные фонари, казалось, дрожали и дымили больше обычного, когда дьяволы проходили мимо.

— Такие стиляги, правда? — пробормотал Питер. Дьяволы щеголяли костюмами зут и федорами. Стив считал, что это прогресс по сравнению с сюртуками и цилиндрами, которые они носили в те дни, когда Манхэттен только-только опустился под землю. — Может, они ищут ближайший джаз-клуб? — ЭмДжей и Джессика сердито глянули на Питера. Тот сжался и втянул голову в плечи. — Ладно, может не клуб.   
— Не думаю, что они вычислили нас, — сказал Стив. — Они бы не прочёсывали улицу, если бы знали, в каком доме нас искать.   
— Считайте меня параноиком, — проворчал Люк, — но дьявол даже на той стороне улицы — это уже слишком близко. А они ещё и дома рядом рассматривают. Я думал, заклятия должны были держать их на расстоянии. 

Стив тоже так думал. В довесок к заклинаниям самого Стрэнджа, которые защищали и скрывали дом, существовали ещё те, что сплёл Вонг, когда Мстители стали жить здесь. Предположительно — Стив не был уверен, что верно понял подробности — любой дьявол, оказавшийся слишком близко, должен был тут же вспомнить о том, что ему нужно быть в другом месте. То, что эти дьяволы сумели подойти так близко, тревожило. Может, Хилл всё же решила выдать их? Но если бы бы она сдала местоположение Святая Святых, дьяволы бы пришли с подкреплениями, со сворой летучих мышей и целой армией незавершённых. Дьяволы не делали дела тихо. 

— Заклятия работают, — объявил Вонг, входя в комнату. Он хмурился, но говорил спокойно. — Я бы почувствовал, если бы их повредили или убрали.   
— Тогда что они тут делают? — прошипела Джессика. В её глазах за гневом угадывался страх. — Вонг, мой ребёнок спит наверху, если на нас нападут…  
— Я не думаю, что они собираются напасть, — сказал Питер. — Не в ближайшие пару секунд, по крайней мере. — Одинаково мрачное выражение, с которым Люк и Джессика глянули на Питера, в любой другой ситуации выглядело бы комично.   
— Нужно увести их от дома, — сказал Вонг. — Я могу усилить заклятия, но проку не будет, если дьяволы останутся внутри барьера.  
— Будет сделано, — ответил Стив. — Питер, бери костюм. Ты со мной.   
— Так точно, капитан! — Питер разухабисто отсалютовал и сделал сальто с потолка на пол. 

Меньше чем через десять минут они стояли на крыше в костюмах и наблюдали, как дьяволы снова и снова безуспешно пытаются перейти дорогу. 

— Признай, Кэп, это даже немного забавно, — прошептал Питер.

Стив был вынужден признать, что да. Даже внутри барьера заклятия явно действовали. Дьяволы делали шаг на дорогу, спотыкались, оглядывались по сторонам в явном замешательстве и возвращались на тротуар. После очередного раунда с заглядыванием в окна они собирались с мыслями и пытались снова. 

— Забавно-то забавно, — пробормотал Стив, — но они каждый раз подбираются чуть ближе. Так продолжаться не может, — чтобы отвлечь дьяволов, им нужно было устроить диверсию где-нибудь поодаль. Стив указал на восток, и Человек-Паук поднялся на ноги в кои-то веки молча. 

Эта часть Вест-Виллидж идеально подходила для путешествия по крышам: не слишком широкие улицы и не слишком высокие здания. Стив и Питер добрались до восточного конца квартала, перемахнули через перекрёсток на паутине Питера и совершили посадку на крыше заброшенного газетного киоска. Стив оглянулся, мысленно проложил несколько путей быстрого отступления и поднял щит, примеряясь к броску. 

— Давай-ка привлечём их внимание.   
— Дай я! — Питер запрыгнул на ближайший фонарь, взгромоздился там, опасно накренившись, и прицельно сбил паутиной одну из дьявольских шляп. — Как тебе? 

Стив показал ему большие пальцы, когда шестёрка дьяволов рванула в их сторону.

— Я на север, ты на юг. Убедись, что ты их потерял, прежде чем возвращаться.   
— Понял! — Питер издал клич Тарзана и улетел на паутине прочь, уводя за собой трёх дьяволов, которые неслись за ним на головокружительной скорости. Стив запустил щит в угол ближайшего здания, чтобы наделать достаточно шуму и убедиться, что оставшиеся трое уйдут за ним. 

Прошлый опыт показал, что дьяволы были вполне способны лазать по стенам и прыгать по крышам, если было нужно, так что Стив решил не спускаться на улицы пока что. С безопасного расстояния на них уже пялились редкие прохожие, а впереди было как минимум три пропускных пункта, о которых Стив точно знал. Он не собирался подвергать опасности горожан и тем более не планировал спровоцировать полномасштабную полицейскую охоту. Так что он рванул по крыше, не пытаясь даже петлять или скрыться до самого парка у Вашингтон-сквер. 

Дьяволы были быстрыми и ловкими, но не знали район, как его знал Стив. Он водил их вокруг парка широкими кругами, пока не услышал вдали безошибочно знакомый шум приближающейся стаи летучих мышей, свернул на юг на Томпсон-стрит, только тогда спрыгнул на тротуар и нырнул на заброшенную подземную стоянку. 

Парковка была настоящим лабиринтом, пять запутанных этажей из кирпича и бетона и автомобилей, тихо ржавеющих в своих отсеках. Стены покрывала скользкая плесень и пятна люминесцентного грибка, который служил единственным источником света. Раздвоённые копыта дьяволов оглушительно загрохотали по бетонному полу, отражаясь от стен и заглушая более тихие шаги Стива. Стив добрался до лифта и разжал двери ровно настолько, чтобы протиснуться внутрь, повис на тросах у задней стены и выждал, пока его погоня с цокотом не пронеслась мимо, уходя на нижние уровни. Когда он убедился, что они внизу, он взобрался по тросам наверх и выбрался обратно на крышу. 

Двадцать минут спустя, после приличного крюка по нескольким кварталам на всякий случай, чтобы точно сбросить погоню, Стив вернулся в Святая Святых. Питер отряхивал грязь с костюма в вестибюле, Вонг обложился книгами и заметками в библиотеке. 

— Можешь объяснить, что произошло? 

Вонг положил блокнот, в котором что-то царапал, и долго хмурился на страницу.

— Я предполагаю, — медленно начал он, — что я обнаружил бреши в барьере. Не все бреши, имейте в виду. Щиты против физического вторжения работают безупречно, проблема в заклинаниях доктора Стрэнджа, призванных оградить от магического проникновения. Они были созданы, чтобы защитить Святая Святых само по себе и всё, что находится в его стенах — людей и предметы, меня и доктора Стрэнджа, в первую очередь. Когда вселились вы и Мстители, я расширил защиту заклинаний на всех людей, но не догадался расширить её на определённые вещи в нашем распоряжении. 

— Определённые вещи, — Стив поморщился, когда до него дошёл смысл. — Шкатулка.   
— И шкатулка тоже, — Вонг нахмурился сильнее. — На шкатулке дьяволы, скорее всего, и сосредоточились, когда попытались составить наводящее заклинание. Но любой уникальный предмет в распоряжении любого из нас подошёл бы. 

Щит Стива. Броня Железного Человека. Любой костюм и любое оружие, с которыми они засветились на людях. Стива слегка замутило от осознания, насколько уязвимы они были всё это время. И теперь, когда дьяволы почти нашли их, как скоро они вернутся, чтобы попытаться ещё раз? 

— Ты можешь расширить заклинания? Мы можем предоставить списки каждый, чтобы ты точно знал, что нужно скрыть.   
— Могу попробовать, — Вонг не особо обрадовался перспективе. — На это, впрочем, потребуется время. И любые изменения в заклятиях доктора Стрэнджа всегда сопряжены с риском. Он был верховным магом, а я… нет.  
— Может, ты не верховный маг, — сказал Стив. — Но это ты дал нам убежище и берёг нас от опасности эти три года. Я думаю, твои способности себя зарекомендовали.   
— Благодарю за доверие, — сухо сказал Вонг. — Но, пожалуй, будет лучше, если все соберут по рюкзаку на всякий случай.

✦ ✦ ✦

Люк и Джессика решили уехать. Наташа предложила им какой-то из своих многочисленных тайных закутков, и они воспользовались её предложением, оставив в Святая Святых только свои самые узнаваемые вещи. Стиву было жаль их отпускать, но винить их он не мог тем более. Святая Святых нельзя было считать безопасным теперь, а Люк и Джессика в первую очередь думали о маленькой дочери. 

Оставшиеся Мстители составили расписание дежурств, по двое на крыше в любое время. Даже ЭмДжей взяла смену, приструнив Питера одним взглядом, когда ей показалось, что Питер задумал ей хоть как-то возразить. 

— Мне не нужны сверхсилы, чтобы поднять тревогу, — прорычала она, и Питер вскинул руки, сдаваясь, и перевёл тему. 

Каждая смена караула видела как минимум по несколько дьяволов, таящихся в разных концах квартала, но ни один их них больше не подошёл к дому ближе.

Наташа исчезла на два дня и вернулась неумытой, невыспавшейся и с курьерской сумкой, до половины наполненной тепло светящимися кусками янтаря. Она закинула остатки их блеска поверх и придирчиво изучила получившуюся кучку. 

— Надеюсь, этого хватит, — сказала она. — Моя информатор в архиве говорит, что готова выдать нам кое-какие сведения. Будет весело тащить это добро до места встречи мимо всех контрольных пунктов.  
— Тебе нужно подкрепление? — спросил Стив.

Наташа покачала головой. 

— Амариллис сбежит, если ей покажется, что я не одна. Я справлюсь.   
— Твоего информатора зовут Амариллис? — Питер, похоже, возмутился. — А как же старые добрые имена вроде Мефисто и Вельзевула? Ад растерял свой лоск.   
— Будь осторожна, — сказал ей Стив. — Полиция всё дерганнее с каждым днём. Мне бы не хотелось вызволять тебя из тюрьмы, если без этого можно обойтись.  
— Кому ты врёшь? — ухмыльнулась Наташа. — У тебя руки чешутся устроить кому-нибудь хороший побег. 

Видимо, его беспокойное состояние было куда заметнее, чем он сам предполагал.

— Может, разве что немножко, — признал Стив. — Но всё равно не надо устраивать мне случай. 

Улыбка Наташи здорово напомнила ему Тони, когда он затевал что-то нехорошее. 

— Я постараюсь тебя разочаровать.

✦ ✦ ✦

Раз побег из тюрьмы откладывался, а дел, на которые можно отвлечься, не осталось, Стив ретировался в свою комнату и попытался почитать, но одолженный у Джессики Дрю детектив Дика Фрэнсиса так и не сумел удержать его внимание дольше, чем на пару минут за раз. Стив уже думал спуститься вниз и поискать что-нибудь другое, когда в дверь постучали, и почти сразу вошёл Тони, не дожидаясь ответа. 

— Привет, Пикассо, — Тони поднял стеклянную банку. — Нужно обновить меня немного, — в банке болтались зелёные чернила и кисточка. 

Стив отложил книгу и сел ровно.

— Что-то случилось?   
— Да нет, нормальный рабочий износ, — Тони убрал со лба волосы, чтобы показать знак, нанесённый десять дней назад. Символ выцвел и начал облетать. — Я осторожно с ними, закрывал их, когда мылся и всё такое, но я не думаю, что они вечные. И… — он поморщился и потёр ладонью глаз. — Мне кажется, я снова слышу её. Ну или что-то слышу, по крайней мере.   
— Опять? — Стив подхватился на ноги. — Как сильно? Надо было раньше сказать.   
— Расслабься, — Тони снова поднял банку. — Началось всего пару часов назад, и я сначала не был уверен, правда ли я что-то слышу. А когда убедился, сразу пошёл к Вонгу, а от него к тебе. Давай займёмся делом побыстрее и прекратим уже волноваться о голосах у меня в голове, ладно?   
— Конечно, — Стив осмотрелся. — М-м… Вон там, наверное, лучше всего будет. 

Точно так же, как Святая Святых позаботилось о Тони и обустроило ему спальное место прямо в мастерской, оно подстроилось под Стива и создало ему рабочее пространство в спальне. Через три дня после въезда Мстителей в комнате появилась небольшая ниша с прочным дубовым столом и табуретом нужной высоты, чтобы Стиву было удобно сидеть и набрасывать эскизы. Освещение было плохим, но не хуже, чем во всём остальном доме, а в ящике содержался бесконечный, похоже, запас карандашей и бумаги. Даже в те дни, когда Стиву было не до рисования, сама мысль о том, что у него есть место и материалы, приносила утешение. 

— Как скажешь, — Тони поставил банку на стол, взгромоздился на табурет лицом к Стиву, стянул футболку и уронил её на пол. — Приступай. 

Стив поставил новые свечи в два подсвечника с зеркальными задниками на противоположных стенах ниши и зажёг их от маленькой свечи с прикроватного столика.

— Давай руку. 

В прошлый раз Тони был без сознания, возможно, умирал, и Стив слишком тревожился, чтобы сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме дела. В этот раз отвлечься от того, насколько же интимно выглядел процесс, не получалось. Как близко был Тони, как удобно его рука ложилась в ладонь Стива. Как сильно мазки кистью по коже походили на ласку. Стив попытался сосредоточится на сложности знака, на том, чтобы вести ровные линии, чтобы наносить чернила гладко и равномерно. Попытался представить, что не замечает, как колено Тони упирается ему в бедро. Его руки не дрожали и он не смотрел Тони в глаза, пока рисовал, но не нужно было смотреть, чтобы заметить, насколько Тони непривычно тих и неподвижен. 

Ситуация стала ещё более неловкой, когда Стив закончил поправлять символы на запястьях и подвинулся ближе, чтобы приступить к знаку на груди. Тони развёл колени, чтобы дать Стиву место, и откинулся назад, опираясь руками о стол за собой. Рисовать под таким углом было, безусловно, удобнее, но в такой позе спина Тони выгнулась, а джинсы натянулись в паху. У Стива во рту пересохло. Тони наверняка догадывался, как выглядит, и не мог не заметить реакцию Стива. 

Стив помешал кистью чернила и провёл линию. Тони сжал пальцы на краю стола. 

— Может, вытатуировать на себе эти штуки, — протянул он. Говорил он небрежно, но не совсем твёрдо. — Душ принимать удобнее станет, по крайней мере.

Стив предпринял доблестную, но лишь частично успешную попытку не думать о Тони в душе. 

— Если верить Вонгу, это знаки одного из алфавитов Ада. Не думаю, что стоит наносить их на себя навечно.   
— Тоже верно, — Тони коротко, нервно рассмеялся и снова умолк. 

Три символа были готовы, оставался один. Стив наклонился и убрал волосы со лба Тони левой рукой. 

— Наклони голову назад. Ещё чуть-чуть. Вот так, не двигайся.   
— Без проблем, — Тони закрыл глаза. — Конечно.   
— Уже почти всё, — Стив нанёс последние мазки, бросил кисть в банку и положил правую руку на плечо Тони. — Я закончил. Должно хватить.  
— Что, уже? — Тони открыл глаза и медленно моргнул, будто спросонья. — Быстро ты.   
— Помогло? — спросил Стив.  
— Кажется, — Тони уставился в никуда на пару мгновений. — Да. Больше не слышу совсем. Спасибо.   
— Обращайся, — и здесь Стив должен был бы сделать шаг назад. Или хотя бы отодвинуться. Не стоять, с одной рукой у него на плече и с другой в его волосах. И не пялиться, как слабоумный идиот, на рот Тони. Так никуда не годилось. Он только делал неловкий момент ещё хуже, и чем дольше он тянул…  
— Да твою же, — сказал Тони. — Поцелуй меня уже. — И, пока Стив пытался осознать слова, Тони сделал всё сам, дёрнул Стива за воротник, притянул его к себе и прижался губами к губам.

На миг Стив застыл, затем инстинкты и тактическая подготовка взяли верх. Положение: Тони целовал его. Адекватная реакция: поцеловать его в ответ. Руки Стива уже и так были в более-менее правильном положении, поэтому притянуть Тони ближе получилось без усилий, скользнуть ему в рот и заставить его застонать, навалиться вперёд, пока табурет под Тони не наклонился и не врезался в стол. Что-то упало с приглушённым стуком на пол. Стив догадался, что содержимое банки с чернилами выплеснулось на ковёр, но его это не заботило. Не сейчас, когда Тони был прямо перед ним, так и не выпустив воротник Стива, неглубоко дышал и издавал тихие стоны. 

— Ага, — выдохнул Тони, когда Стив наконец отстранился. — Ладно. Отлично вышло, — кажется, подобный поворот его слегка удивил, будто не он всё и начал.   
— Ты не рассчитывал, что выйдет? — спросил Стив.  
— Я… — Тони помедлил. — Честно говоря, я не уверен. Ты вроде не собирался возражать, а я обычно хорошо определяю, когда кто-то будет против поцелуя. Но тут был риск просто принять желаемое за действительное.   
— Желаемое за действительное. Ясно, — Стив попытался собраться с мыслями. Было сложно, потому что Тони был всё так же близко и водил большим пальцем по его ключице. Это здорово отвлекало. — И как давно ты принимал желаемое за действительное?   
— Давно, — признал Тони. Стив нахмурился от внезапного подозрения.   
— Погоди. Ты что, устроил всю эту историю с подрисовкой, только чтобы поцеловать меня?   
— Нет! — возмущение Тони, впрочем, тут же превратилось в ухмылку. — Но если бы додумался до этого, то устроил бы. 

Стив решил, что c этим он как-нибудь смирится.


	8. Глава 7

— Ты на меня таращишься, — заявил Тони. 

Стив собрался было возразить, потом раздумал. Да и не скрывался он особенно. 

— Что я могу сказать? — он пожал плечами. — Ты хорошо выглядишь. 

Это было правдой, и не только в очевидном смысле. Тони всегда был хорош внешне, ни для кого не новости. Но куда важнее было то, что он улыбался за работой. У него глаза светились от радости, и он двигался куда энергичнее, чем с тех пор, как… да Стив даже вспомнить не мог, как давно. Интересно, насколько это хорошее настроение зависело от того, что у Тони наконец-то нашлось внятное дело, а насколько — от того, что они провели вдвоём приличную часть прошедших двадцати четырёх часов, обжимаясь, как гормональные подростки. Последнее крайне благотворно влияло на настроение Стива, по крайней мере. 

На шее Тони остался маленький засос, почти не видный под воротником футболки. Стив точно помнил, как и когда его оставил, и ему мигом захотелось потянуться через стол к Тони и привлечь его ближе, и пропади пропадом все микросхемы и проводки. Похоже, обжимания с Тони Старком вызывали привыкание, стоило только начать. 

— Погоди, беру свои слова назад, — Тони отложил оптоволоконную камеру, которую он только что присоединил к ноутбуку, и встал. — Ты не таращишься, ты _пялишься_. Капитан Америка и вдруг пялится. Я потрясён.  
— Не потрясён ты, — ответил Стив. — И я не пялюсь. Я… оцениваю.  
— Оцениваешь. Конечно, — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Ну, можешь оценивать издали пока что, потому что я наконец-то заставил эту штуку работать, — он захлопнул ноутбук, свернул провод и взял всё вместе в руки. — Пошли опробуем её в деле. 

Шкатулку поставили в шкаф в дальнем углу, заперев в крепком переносном сейфе, которым их снабдил Вонг, когда они принесли домой Тони из метро. Стив открыл шкаф и помедлил, занеся руку над кодовым замком. 

— А ты уверен, что…  
— В порядке всё! — раздражённо сказал Тони. — Я под защитой, ты со мной здесь, и я тебе уже миллион раз сказал, что я не буду на неё смотреть. Возьми, — он шагнул к душевой кабинке и сдёрнул с вешака полотенце. — Закутай её, прежде чем подпускать меня, если тебе станет спокойнее.   
— Станет, на самом деле, — Стив почувствовал себя слегка глупо, заматывая шкатулку в слои пушистой ткани, но это казалось крохотной ценой за безопасность Тони. — И ты не можешь меня укорить за то, что я опасаюсь. Особенно после всех бед, которые она уже принесла.   
— Я тебя не укоряю. Эта штука мне сознание захватила, и поверь, я не стремлюсь повторить опыт. Но мы всё равно должны это сделать, поэтому давай просто приступим уже и закончим побыстрее?   
— Ладно, — Стив поставил завёрнутую в полотенце шкатулку на стол. — Только будь осторожен, хорошо?   
— Я всегда осторожен, разве нет? — протянул Тони и тут же поднял руку. — Не отвечай. 

Он взял камеру пинцетом и запустил руки под полотенце. 

— Посмотрим, смогу я попасть… чёрт, это как вдевать нитку в иголку наощупь… нет, не сюда… и не сюда тоже… есть! — он отодвинул шкатулку и склонился над ноутбуком и стремительно застучал по клавишам. — Смотри, получилось, — он развернул ноутбук к Стиву экраном, картинка на котором больше всего походила на калейдоскоп во всех оттенках серого — десяток геометрических фигур, произвольно передвигающихся и складывающихся в быстро сменяющие друг друга узоры. 

— Верю на слово, — сказал Стив.   
— Очень просто на самом деле, — Тони предпринял ненужную и совершенно безуспешную попытку выглядеть скромно. — Под всеми волшебными свителками и звенелками там обычный замок. Посложнее, чем большинство, конечно, но всё равно это набор рычажков, которые нужно выстроить в ряд. У меня камера снимает план изнутри и транслирует изображения на ноутбук. Когда закончит, я запущу программу, которая переберёт комбинации, пока не найдёт нужную. Это займёт пару часов, может, день, но мы её откроем как миленькую.  
— Эй, есть кто? — позвал Питер с верха лестницы, ведущей в подвал. Звучало это куда неувереннее, чем обычно. — Ваш дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук предупреждает, что спускается. чтобы вы там, э-э, успели себя в порядок привести. Просто докладываю. И иду о-о-о-о-чень ме-е-е-е-е-едленно.   
— Спускайся, Питер, — Стив подавил улыбку. — По-моему, мы его травмировали немного вчера, — пробормотал он.   
— Сам виноват, — Тони выглядел самодовольным. — Стучать надо было, прежде чем врываться.   
— Большинство людей не стучит перед тем, как войти на кухню, — заметил Стив.   
— Привет, — Питер приоткрыл дверь и просунул в неё голову. — Извините что прерываю то, чем вы тут заняты, но Наташа вернулась и говорит, что у неё есть информация, которую всем нужно услышать.

✦ ✦ ✦

— Поправьте меня, если я не права, — Наташа свернулась в одном из больших кресел на первом этаже, как громадная кошка, готовая напасть. — Я не колдун и не адвокат и, может, подслушала не то, но во всех сверхъестественных сделках есть возможность их обойти? Какое-нибудь условие, которое аннулирует всё?   
— Не всегда, — рассудительно сказал Вонг. — Но верно в большинстве случаев. Разумеется, условие чаще всего сокрыто или выражено так, чтобы сбить с толку. Но составлять расторгаемые сделки, похоже, уже вошло в природу богов и дьяволов. Полагаю, существа, прожившие тысячи лет, опасаются давать незыблемые обещания. Но зачем ты спрашиваешь? — он мигом помрачнел. — Ты сама сделку не заключила, случаем?   
— Упаси ад, нет, — Наташа скривилась с отвращением. — Я, может, безрассудная иногда, но не безумная. Но мы знаем кое-кого, кто заключил.   
— Сдаюсь сразу, — сказал Тони. — Кто это?   
— Доктор Дум, — Наташа хищно заулыбалась. — Если верить Амариллис, в нашей таинственной шкатулке хранится его адский договор. Тот, через который он продал Манхэттен.   
— Он его продал? — Вонг подался вперёд, широко распахнув глаза. — Ты уверена? 

Наташа пожала плечами. 

— Уверена, насколько можно быть уверенной в сведениях от дьявола.   
— Я думал про это, — Вонг вскочил и заходил туда-сюда перед камином. За три года, что они все прожили под этой крышей, Стив никогда не видел его таким взволнованным. — Всё это время я пытался разузнать, что же Дум сделал, какое заклинание применил. Я рассматривал возможность торга, но всё, что я знаю о владыках, указывает на то, что они покупают только у законных владельцев. Дум никогда не владел Манхэттеном, как же он тогда его продал?   
— Что важнее, — сказал Питер с другой стороны комнаты, — мы можем это отменить?   
— Сможем точно, — ЭмДжей сидела на диване, поджав под себя ноги и положив голову Питеру на плечо, но теперь села ровно, такая же взволнованная и напряжённая, как все остальные. — Иначе с чего бы вся шумиха? Владыки и дьяволы совместно гадили кирпичами с того момента, как шкатулка попала к нам в руки. Если бы сделка была нерасторжимой — если бы мы ничего не могли предпринять — какое им было бы дело?   
— Не говоря о том, что зачем ещё устанавливать на неё мозгожрущий замок, — добавил Тони.   
— Мы должны открыть шкатулку, — Вонг остановился, но не расслабился. Теперь он пристально вглядывался в камин и барабанил пальцами по каминной полке. — Мы должны знать, что в этом договоре.   
— Я работаю над этим, — сказал Тони.   
— Тем временем, подумайте ещё вот над чем, — сказал Наташа. — Я посматривала за Медным посольством, как могла в последние дни, и они укрепляют охрану в спешном порядке. Удвоили стражу на каждом входе, новые защиты, новые решётки на окнах, пароли меняют каждые шесть часов. А вчера им доставили партию зеркал — больших, каждое футов по шесть и даже больше. Я насчитала десять, и их ещё вносили, когда я уходила.   
— Зеркала? — Стив нахмурился. — Зачем дьяволам столько зеркал?  
— Чтоб я знала, — Наташа пожала плечами. — Выгляди я как они, я бы все зеркала из дому _уносила_.   
— Должна быть связь, — Стив постарался говорить спокойно, но его сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. Неужели всё наконец-то сдвигалось с мёртвой точки? Неужели после трёх лет бесплодных попыток им предстояло сделать что-то стоящее, то, что позволит поднять Манхэттен обратно к солнцу, а не просто бороться за то, чтобы сделать тьму под землёй чуть более сносной? — Посольство жило по неизменному расписанию несколько лет, но как только нам в руки попадает возможность отменить то, что наделал Дум, и они усиливают охрану? Я щит съем, если это совпадение.   
— Замечательно, — сказал Питер. — Мы идёт брать штурмом Адское посольство. Уверен, никаких проблем не возникнет.   
— Его хоть можно штурмом взять? — спросила Джессика Дрю. — Я слышала, что там адская охрана и заклятия. Буквально.  
— Я бы мог сделать что-то с защитами, — сказал Вонг. — Ослабить их, по крайней мере. Но это займёт время, а выброс магической энергии привлечёт внимание. Я не могу подойти к главному входу и начать бросаться заклинаниями.   
— У меня есть пара идей, — сказал Стив. — Но не будет забегать вперёд. Мы ещё не знаем даже, нужно ли нам что-то штурмовать, и не будем знать, пока Тони не откроет шкатулку.   
— Совсем не давишь, — пробормотал Тони.   
— Знаете, — сказал Питер. — Если окажется, что шкатулка спасёт Манхэттен, я бы хотел напомнить всем, что её спёр я. Просто освежаю, — он откинулся назад вместе со стулом с крайне самодовольным видом. — Посмотрим, как «Дэйли Бьюгл» это против меня попробует вывернуть.

✦ ✦ ✦

— Думаешь, у нас получится? — приглушённо и сонно сказал Тони. Его дыхание согрело голую кожу Стива. Они лежали у Стива в постели поверх смятых простыней, бросив одежду кучей на полу. Тони забросил руку на грудь Стиву и уткнулся ему в плечо. — Мы сможем вернуть Манхэттен на положенное ему место?   
— Да, — сказал Стив. 

Повисла тишина, словно Тони выжидал. Затем он приподнялся, упираясь локтем в подушку. 

— И всё? Это всё, что ты скажешь? А где же моя напутственная речь Капитана Америки? Мои ожидания обмануты.   
— Ты задал вопрос, на который можно ответить «да» или «нет», — Стив приобнял Тони за талию и потянул его обратно. — И я ответил. Если тебе нужно больше, ну, ты сам слышал, что сказал Вонг. Сделку можно расторгнуть.   
— Знаю, — сказал Тони. — У меня раньше предварительный договор с тремя международными адвокатскими конторами был, чтобы с подобным разбираться. Я просто хотел сказать, что если всё упирается в это… у Ада могут оказаться адвокаты получше.   
— Неважно, — твёрдо ответил Стив. — Дьяволы трусы и воры, и ставки для них не так высоки, как для нас. Они могут позволить себе проиграть, мы — не можем. Это значит, что они отступят, если победа будет достижима только слишком большой ценой. Мы — не отступим.   
— Надеюсь, ты прав, — вздохнул Тони. — Насчёт их отступления. То есть… Я знаю, что мы не сдадимся, — он провёл по руке Стива и уютно вжал согнутые пальцы в его раскрытую ладонь. — Никогда бы не подумал, что мне придётся пойти войной на Ад ради того, чтобы снова выйти в интернет. Но это того стоит, наверное?   
— Так вот по чему ты больше всего соскучился? — спросил Стив изумлённо и потрясённо одновременно. — По интернету?  
— Я соскучился, — пробурчал Тони, — по миру, где законы природы работают как положено. По миру, где коты не говорят, глиняные люди не расхаживают по улицам, а гигантских пауков не существует, потому что закон квадрата-куба действует, чёрт побери. И где есть кофе-машины. И много кофе, который можно в них насыпать, — он поднял голову с плеча Стива и с любопытством глянул на него. — А ты по чему скучаешь?   
— По погоде, — тут же ответил Стив. — По солнцу и тучам, и дождю, и снегу. Даже по этой ужасной полумерзлой каше, которая в городе зимой каждый год. Просто… что угодно, кроме затхлого воздуха и темноты, — он посмотрел в освещённый свечами потолок и попробовал представить открытое небо вместо него. Тревожно было то, с каким трудом он мог вспомнить цвета. — Меня от теней тошнит уже, — пробормотал он. 

Сочувственный взгляд Тони сгладил его смех. 

— Ладно, ладно, леди Шалот, — он поёрзал, подбираясь ближе, и поцеловал Стива в уголок рта. — Знаешь что? Если мы вернёмся на Землю…  
— _Когда_ мы вернёмся.   
— Ладно, когда. Когда мы вернёмся, ты мне скажешь, какую погоду хочешь, и мы поищем место, где эта погода есть, и поедем туда. А потом будем сидеть в этой погоде и пить кофе.   
— Значит, свидание, — Стив зарылся пальцами в волосы Тони и притянул его поближе, чтобы поцеловать как следует.

Если бы Дум не учинил Нисхождение, он и Тони бы, возможно, никогда этого не сделали. Наверное, взвешивать это было эгоистично, на фоне всего остального. Но губы Тони прижались к его губам, и в этот миг Стив понял, что ему сложновато об этом беспокоится.

✦ ✦ ✦

— И это всё? — Стив взял один из трёх сложенных листов, которые Тони достал из открытой шкатулки — плотная хлопковая бумага кремового цвета с позолочёнными углами. Аккуратное мелкое письмо с обеих сторон на каждом листе было на незнакомом Стиву языке, но и не было Корреспонденцией. — Я ожидал чего-то более впечатляющего.   
— Лично я очень впечатлён, — Тони взял один из двух оставшихся листов. — Последний договор, который мне пришлось подписать, был длиннее ста страниц. Похоже, Ад освоил искусство составления лаконичных правовых документов. Посмотрим, что Вонг сможет разобрать.

✦ ✦ ✦

— Любопытно, — Вонг разложил страницы на столе по порядку и прищурился, разглядывая мелкие буквы в тусклом свете. — Стоит отдать должное изобретательности Дума.   
— Ты правда это прочесть можешь? — Стив наклонился с другой стороны стола, чтобы глянуть на страницы. — Это даже не похоже на письменность.   
— Второй алфавит Ада скрепляет сделки и договоры, — рассеяно сказал Вонг, переворачивая страницу. — А ещё он больше всех распространён за пределами Ада и внятнее всех задокументирован. Я могу читать его так же свободно, как любой человеческий язык из изученных мной. Однако, — он нахмурился в сторону Стива, — я не владею скорочтением. Дайте мне пару минут, пожалуйста.   
— Разумеется, — Стив сделал шаг назад и отошёл к стеллажу с книгами, где Тони листал что-то вроде иллюстрированной энциклопедии морских чудовищ. — Я просто… постою тут.   
— Видишь? — весело пробормотал Тони. — Я не один считаю, что ты нависаешь. 

Стив решил не удостаивать это ответом. 

— Я был прав, — сказал Вонг после пары минут напряжённого молчания, в ходе который Стив совершенно точно ни над кем не нависал. — У Дума никаких прав продавать Манхэттен владыкам не было. Этот договор описывает обходной путь, трёхстороннее соглашение между Думом, Адом и Базааром. Это дьяволы дали Думу силы, которые позволили перенести Манхэттен в это измерение, а после Дум и владыки произвели что-то вроде церемониального обмена дарами.   
— Обмен дарами, — Тони закатил глаза. — Конечно. Отмазки это всё, по-моему. Ну или возможность обойти условия торговли.   
— Что-то вроде, да, — Вонг улыбнулся, поджав губы. — Владыки не могут купить город у того, кто не имеет права его продать. Но они не обязаны расследовать, откуда взялись преподнесённые им подарки. Так что Дум подарил им Манхэттен, а владыки взамен подарили ему… — он взял последнюю страницу и хмуро уставился на неё.   
— Подарили ему что? — подсказал Стив.  
— Согласно этому, «силу всякое земное создание покорить своей воле». Способность массово управлять чужим разумом, я думаю.   
— Ага, — напряжённо сказал Тони. — Похоже на старину Дума. 

Стива замутило. Он предполагал подобное, конечно. Дум бы никогда не рискнул заключать такую крупную и опасную сделку без должной выгоды. Но услышать это высказанным вслух, знать без сомнений и отрицаний, что Дум три года правил Землёй, пока Стив и другие Мстители сидели в ловушке…

Он и Тони заговорили одновременно:  
— Как мы можем его отменить?   
— Что Ад получает взамен?   
— На деле, — сказал Вонг. — Ответ на оба вопроса один. — Он постучал пальцем по последней странице. — Без полноценной продажи через Базаар, присутствие Манхэттена в этом измерении противоестественно. Его удерживают здесь насильно, и эту силу приходится постоянно поддерживать. По условиям договора, каждый год в день заключения сделки должен проводиться ритуал. Дум обязался присылать в Ад тысячу человеческих душ, а взамен дьяволы обновляют заклятие, которое держит нас здесь. 

_Тысяча душ ежегодно_. Стив поборол дрожь и с усилием сосредоточился. Он не мог позволить себе терять самообладание сейчас, только не когда они так близки к ответам. 

— То есть, если ритуал не случится….  
— Манхэттен вернётся на своё законное место, — голос Вонга дрожал от едва сдерживаемого волнения. — Это должно свести на нет сделку Дума с Адом и его договор с владыками.   
— На что спорим, что посольство именно к ритуалу готовится? — Тони, кажется, потрясло не меньше, чем Стива, но его взгляд оставался холодным и решительным. — Нам нужно туда пробиться. Кто-нибудь знает точно, когда годовщина Нисхождения? Должна быть скоро.   
— Через два дня, — сказал Стив. — Тони и Вонг обернулись и уставились на него. — Что?  
— У нас три года ни дня, ни ночи не было, — медленно сказал Тони. — Половина часов в городе остановилась, а оставшаяся половина идёт вразнобой. А ты вот так сходу дату выдать можешь? 

Стив пожал плечами, испытав внезапный приступ неловкости. 

— У меня внутренние часы хорошие. Давайте вернёмся к делу?   
— К делу. Да, — Тони захлопнул книгу, которую держал в руках, и привалился спиной к стеллажу. — Дело обстоит так: у нас есть два дня, чтобы придумать, как пробраться в Медное посольство несмотря на то, что они удвоили охрану. Будет весело.   
— Вообще-то, — сказал Стив, — попасть внутрь будет как раз просто.

✦ ✦ ✦

Снова выйти на люди в форме было здорово, снова чувствовать привычную тяжесть кольчужной рубашки на плечах, знакомый вес щита в руке и не таиться. Стив держался крыш большую часть пути, но в конце сошёл на улицу, давая рассмотреть себя, пока он пересекал Парк Роу и приближался к зданию Единой полиции. 

Его появление произвело фурор. Охранник на входе выскочил из-за стола, а офицеры, шатающиеся по вестибюлю, дружно обернулись в его сторону. Некоторые не слишком уверенно схватились за пистолеты. Стив остановился, опустил щит на пол, прислонив его к колену, и медленно поднял руки над головой. 

— Мне нужно поговорить с Марией Хилл, — громко сказал он.


	9. Глава 8

Несмотря на своё название, посольство Ада в Низшем Манхэттене было возведено не из меди, а из массивных блоков крапчатого серого камня, со внушительным мраморным портиком вдоль всего фасада. Оно припало к земле посреди того, что раньше было Овечьим лугом, окружённое газонами синего мха, тщательно ухоженными заплатками из рассады люминесцентных грибов и защищённое не менее мощной магией, чем Святая Святых. За годы каждый из героев, оставшихся в городе, и даже парочка суперзлодеев попытали здесь счастья, но ещё никому не удалось хотя бы оконную раму надколоть. 

Некоторые утверждали, что название родилось от металлического жёлтого блеска в глазах дьяволов. Некоторые пересказывали слухи о бальном зале с раскалённым медным полом, где люди, продавшие души, танцевали босиком на потеху Аду. Поднимаясь по ступенькам у главного входа, Стив задумался, не имеют ли к названию отношения бесчисленные замки, охраняющие двери и окна. 

— Глаза не поднимай, — прошипела у него за правым плечом Хилл. — Больше шансов, что они поверят, если ты хотя бы прикинешься побеждённым. 

Стив ссутулился и уставился в полированный мраморный пол под ногами. Он не поднял взгляд, даже когда в поле зрения появился низ железной двери с двумя парами расщеплённых ног по обе стороны. Ноги — или копыта, вернее — выглядывали из-под новеньких чёрных брюк с золотой тесьмой по швам. Дьяволы обожали навороченные униформы.

С руками в кандалах и со щитом вне досягаемости он чувствовал себя ужасно незащищённым перед охранниками. Присутствие трёх полицейских в форме не особо помогало. Хилл поклялась, что её люди надёжны, но для Стива они оставались неизвестными переменными в плане, в котором и так было больше неизвестного, чем ему бы хотелось. Хилл настаивала, что будет слишком подозрительно, если она приведёт важного задержанного одна, и Стив был вынужден поверить ей на слово. Она провела с дьяволами куда больше времени, чем он.

— Детектив Хилл, — заговорил стражник слева. Произношение у него было чуть невнятное, как у всех дьяволов. Клыки и раздвоенные языки плохо годились для воспроизведения человеческой речи. — Мы вас не ждали сегодня.   
— Здравствуй, Марлоу, Гнусик, — ответила Хилл с лёгкостью, будто приветствовала старых знакомых. Она кивнула им по очереди, затем выдала очередь утробных слогов, которые предположительно были паролем. — У меня подарок для ваших боссов. 

Один из полицейских пихнул Стива в спину. Стив позволил себе споткнуться, затем решил, что будет вполне в характере выпрямиться наконец в полный рост. Он расправил плечи и в упор посмотрел на охранников. Охранники ответили ему апатичными взглядами жёлтых глаз.

— Один из ваших героев, что ли? — прошипел Марлоу. — Из этих, за кого владыки награду дают.   
— Он самый. С ним вот это было, когда мы его поймали, — Хилл шагнула вперёд и подняла шкатулку на круглом подносе, завёрнутом в бархатистую ткань цвета высохшей крови. — Не знаю, чего из-за неё такой шум, но я решила, что лучше доставить её лично. 

Гнусик задумчиво зашипел, и его раздвоенный язык мелькнул в уголке рта. 

— Может, лучше мы его отведём, а ты подожди здесь. Охрана, понимаешь.  
— Что, хотите себе награду загрести? — оскал Хилл жёг чистой кислотой. Стив мог оценить его по достоинству теперь, когда направлен он был не на него. — Надеюсь, у тебя найдётся убедительное объяснение, как вы ухитрились задержать беглеца прямо во время дежурства. Или расскажешь им, как вы бросили пост, и попробуете объясниться после этого? 

Охранники гневно сощурились и ещё пошипели, но ничего лучше возразить не смогли. 

— Я вот что скажу, — сказала Хилл. — Если вы меня пустите за моим вознаграждением, я буду в отличном настроении, когда вернусь. А когда я в хорошем настроении, я делюсь. Раздаю богатство, — она тонко улыбнулась. — Стараюсь, чтобы мои друзья радовались вместе со мной. Вы двое ведь мои друзья, правда? 

Гнусик и Марлоу, щурясь, глянули друг на друга, затем на Хилл, затем на Стива. Гнусик опять облизнулся и шагнул вперёд. 

— Мы должны проверить его для безопасности, — сказал он. 

Стив замер, пока два дьявола охлопывали его и дёргали кандалы. Руки у них были такими горячими, что чувствовались даже через кольчугу и кожу. Марлоу сдёрнул со Стива маску, изучил его лицо, отступил, раздражённо передёрнув плечами, и повернулся к двери. 

Ему понадобилось почти две минуты, чтобы справиться с армией замков и задвижек, запирающих дверь. Когда последняя задвижка со щелчком отошла, он толкнул дверь и насмешливо оскалился. 

— Давай тогда, заводи его.   
— Спасибо, — сказала Хилл и выстрелила ему в лицо. 

Марлоу повалился на землю, скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли. Гнусик выплюнул что-то вроде проклятия и дёрнулся ударить Хилл по руке, держащей пистолет. Стив бросился ему наперерез, и по ощущениям это было похоже на попытку повалить носорога, но, по крайней мере, он выиграл пару секунд. Стив высвободился и откатился как раз вовремя, чтобы один из людей Хилл бросил ему ключи от кандалов. Хилл прочно встала ровно в дверном проёме и сбросила с подноса шкатулку и ткань, под которой прятался щит Стива.

Внутри ударили тревогу. Марлоу и Гнусик вскочили и попробовали напасть на Хилл снова, но только получили по пуле от полицейских. Марлоу успел нанести один мощный удар, который бы раскрошил Хилл череп, если бы она не успела загородиться щитом. Силой удара её бросило на колени, но в остальном она не сдвинулась со своего места в дверях.

— Через минуту тут будут все дьяволы посольства! — заорала она. — Твоим людям лучше бы поторопиться!  
— Они на подходе, — крикнул Стив в ответ. — Дай мне щит! — он поймал брошенный щит и просунул руку под ремни. 

Цокот копыт по каменному полу оповестил о неотвратимом наступлении подмоги из недр посольства. В тот же миг вниз спикировала подмога Стива, которая до этого кружила под потолком пещеры, прячась в тени. Женщина-Паук и Самоцвет несли Чёрную Вдову и Вонга, Человек-Паук держался за броню Железного Человека, и Сокол замыкал ряды. Не хватало только Люка — он остался в Святая Святых с Дэнни, проиграв супруге грандиозный скандал и два броска монетки из трёх. 

Возможность снова сражаться щитом грела, но видеть Тони в броне было даже лучше. Может, дело было даже не в самом костюме, а в том, как сиял в предвкушении Тони, надевая него. Тони вылил в генератор остатки запасов своего бензина, чтобы зарядить репульсоры и батареи ради этой последней битвы. 

— Если у нас всё получится, — сказал он Стиву, ухмыляясь, — мы вернёмся на Землю, и у меня будет всё электричество мира. А если не получится — какая тогда будет разница, правда? 

Сейчас он приземлился на террасу с такой силой, что содрогнулся мрамор, и сбил Марлоу и Гнусика репульсорным огнём, не дав им даже подняться. Человек-Паук завершил начатое, прибив их паутиной к полу. 

— Вы вовремя, — сказал Стив. — Идём внутрь. Хилл, ты ведёшь.

Если верить данным от Наташи, ритуал должен был пройти в зале с куполообразным потолком в самом сердце посольства. Если верить Вонгу, ритуал должны были провести в ту же ночь, что три года назад, когда Дум впервые сплёл заклинание. Если верить Хилл, она знала план здания достаточно хорошо, чтобы провести их, куда надо. Слишком много «если верить», считал Стив, но времени на продуманные планы не было. Он шагнул в дверь следом Хилл и не стал прятать улыбку, когда Железный Человек зашагал с ним рядом нога в ногу. 

Дверь открывалась в короткий узкий коридор, который вёл в вестибюль с высоким потолком, заставленный резными, но в целом не слишком примечательными скамейками и креслами. Ряд люстр дымил толстыми свечами, дававшими странный зеленоватый свет. Стены закрывали гобелены с демонами в пышных одеждах и мифическими чудовищами. Вышитые фигуры, казалось, шевелились на периферии обзора, но замирали, когда Стив смотрел прямо на них. Из помещения вело шесть крепких дверей, но не было ни одного окна. 

— Не хочу жаловаться, — сказал Человек-Паук, когда вошли все, — но разве на нас никто не должен бы уже напасть? 

Будто в ответ на его слова, все свечи разом погасли. Полсекунды, прежде чем Железный Человек включил дальний свет, встроенный в шлем, царила кромешная тьма. И за эти полсекунды в вестибюле материализовались несколько десятков весьма разъярённых дьяволов. 

— За язык тебя тянули, да? — пробормотала Самоцвет и взмыла под потолок.   
— Все к северо-западной двери! — крикнула Хилл, и одновременно вперёд рванули первые ряды дьяволов. 

С таким количеством противников времени на изящество не было. Тактика Стива свелась к простому «Если это не Мститель и не коп, бей его». Дьяволы оказались необычно сильными и быстрыми, а их прикосновения жгли раскалённым железом, но в итоге сражаться с ними было не сложнее, чем с незавершёнными. Стив бил щитом между жёлтых глаз, уворачивался от ударов когтистых рук и старался, как мог, держаться в направлении северо-запада. 

Попутно он пытался следить за остальными. Самоцвет, Женщина-Паук и Сокол нападали сверху, то ныряя в самую сечу, то поднимаясь под потолок. Человек-Паук прыгал по стенам, отстреливаясь паутиной. Чёрная Вдова дралась бок о бок с Хилл и её командой, подстраиваясь под действия Хилл с лёгкостью, говорящей о годах общих тренировок Щ.И.Т.а. Вонг держался стен, выделывая руками сложные пассы и бормоча слова, которые Стив из-за расстояния разобрать не мог. Если им повезёт, это значило, что внутренние защитные заклятия ослабнут к тому времени, как Мстители двинутся дальше. 

Железный Человек предсказуемо сражался в самой гуще. Дьяволы, похоже, одновременно боялись его и приходили от него в ярость. Они окружали его группами, шипя и плюясь, затем набрасывались одновременно. Броня уже была закопчена и измята в нескольких местах, но Тони крепко стоял на ногах и отбивался попеременно репульсорным и плазменным огнём ровными очередями. 

— Железный Человек! — Стив врезал локтем в подбородок несущегося в атаку дьявола, упал, перекатился, избегая удара когтистой руки сзади, и вскочил на ноги рядом с Тони. — Нужно собрать всех и вывести в ту дверь.   
— Понял, — Тони выстрелил в потолок сигнальной ракетой. — Мстители, ко мне! 

Что-то обмотало лодыжки Стива и дёрнуло. Он вывернулся в падении и ударил краем щита в то, что оказалось двухголовой зелёной змеёй толщиной с его бедро. Тварь выглядела знакомой, и Стиву понадобился миг, чтобы вспомнить, где он её видел.

— Они выходят из гобеленов! — заорал он. Не самое внятное заявление всей его жизни, но он догадывался, что остальные поймут, о чём речь.   
— Серьёзно? — Человек-Паук свесился с люстры и пригвоздил паутиной змеиные головы к полу. — Я-то думал, откуда взялась здоровенная летающая псина. 

Вспыхнул ещё один выстрел, за ним последовал несильный, но примечательно громкий взрыв, и северо-западная дверь разлетелась в щепки. То ли работали контр-заклинания Вонга, то ли высокотехнологичные репульсоры были слишком мощными, чтобы магия могла им противостоять. 

— Все за мной! — крикнул Тони. Броня усилила его голос, заглушив звуки боя. Тони взмыл в воздух, ринулся вниз и снова взмыл, держа в каждой руке по полицейскому. Он бросил их в проломанную дверь, как тряпичных кукол, затем снова нырнул за Хилл, пока Сокол и Самоцвет бросились за остальными Мстителями. Стив проложил себе путь сам, вбегая в проход как раз вместе с Человеком-Пауком, который пролетел на паутине над ним.

Они попали в новый коридор, который давал им крохотное тактическое преимущество. Дьяволы не спешили бросаться за ними в тесное запертое пространство, где они могли нападать только по двое или по трое одновременно. Они остались в вестибюле и пустили в погоню тварей с гобеленов. Пантера с хвостом-змеёй едва не отхватила приличный кусок от ноги Стива, а помесь борзой и стервятника успела клюнуть его в левое плечо, прежде чем репульсорный огонь отшвырнул её. 

— Ты цел? — по голосу из-под шлема казалось, что Тони запыхался. Он хромал — металл на ноге расплавился и дымился на стыках.   
— В порядке, — Стив подвигал рукой для верности. Кольчужный рукав разодрало насквозь и опалило по краям, но крови не было. Клюв твари оказался горячим, как руки дьяволов, и прижёг нанесённую им же рану. Стив подозревал, что боль будет невыносимая, когда схлынет адреналин, но пока что плечо только ныло. — Это ты хромаешь.   
— Ничего страшного, — Тони опёрся рукой о стену и с лязгом сделал ещё шаг. — Поджарили мне схемы, но не пробрались через изоляцию. Эй, Хилл, нам ещё далеко?   
— Заткнись и пошевеливайся, — огрызнулась Хилл.

Их путь поворачивал, ветвился, поворачивал снова и снова. Десятки коридоров пересекались под косыми углами. Стиву казалось, будто они уже прошли больше расстояния, чем физически могло вместить в себя посольство, но Хилл не медлила ни на одном из поворотов, и Стив только надеялся, что её уверенность не была блефом. 

Он уже подумывал повторить за Тони вопрос, когда Хилл свернула в последний раз и остановилась перед деревянной дверью, которая ничем не отличалась от дюжины таких же дверей, мимо которых они прошли. 

— Здесь, — сказала она. — И молись, чтоб твоя разведка не подвела.   
— Если подведёт, твой труп может сказать «А я предупреждала» моему трупу, — сказал ей Тони и вынес дверь. 

Помещение соответствовало пересказанному Наташе описанию — восьмиугольный зал без окон с вогнутым потолком и большим круглым зеркалом, утопленным в пол. Ещё восемь зеркал висели на стенах, отражая зелёный свет свечей в медных рожках. Три дьявола в костюмах в тонкую полоску и аляповатых галстуках стояли рядом с зеркалом в полу. Может, Тони не так уж и ошибался насчёт адвокатов Ада. 

На полу у ног дьяволов оказался странный набор вещиц, бережно расставленный по краям зеркала: бутылка воды, комок земли, маленький стеклянный шарик и плошка с каким-то маслом. Один из дьяволов стоял на колене над плошкой с поднесённой спичкой, но вскочил на ноги, едва Мстители ворвались. Спичка упала на пол и потухла. Дьяволы ощерили клыки и зашипели, но не стали нападать. 

— Капитан, — Вонг протиснулся вперёд, чтобы встать рядом со Стивом. Его одежда обгорела, а на одной стороне лица вспухал волдырями красный отпечаток руки дьявола. — Нужно уничтожить зеркало на полу. 

— Понял, — и Стив бросил щит. Щит отскочил, срикошетив, разбил одно из зеркал на дальней стене и застрял в роскошной серебряной раме. Зеркало на полу осталось нетронутым — ни царапины даже там, где о него ударился щит. Обрушившийся следом огонь от Железного Человека оставил только пару крохотных трещин. 

— Никогда не бывает всё так просто, да? — пробормотал Тони. 

Дьяволы всё это время медленно отступали от двери. Один из них вдруг резко развернулся лицом к ближайшему настенному зеркалу и принялся суматошно делать пассы, бормоча под нос что-то неразборчивое. Хилл спешно выстрелила ему в спину, от чего он сбился и замолк, но к этому времени зеркало уже потемнело, и в раме зашевелилось что-то, что точно не было отражением зала. Поверхность пошла рябью, как вода, и горе-паук размером с большого кота вывалился на пол с глухим шлепком. За ним последовали ещё три, и оставшиеся зеркала тоже начали темнеть и рябить. 

— Замечательно, — Женщина-Паук выразительно вздохнула. — Эти твари опять. 

Стив перекувыркнулся и оказался на другом конце комнаты, где щит всё ещё торчал в раме. Когда он поднялся на ноги, чтобы высвободить его, в зал набилось уже с два десятка пауков, и новые всё вваливались со всех сторон. Один бросился на Стива, метя в лицо капающими ядом жвалами. Стив отбил его с такой силой, что паука размазало по стене серым гноем, и крутнулся на месте, врезав щитом по ближайшему зеркалу. Несмотря на то, что поверхность рябила, как вода, разбилось оно как обычное стекло. Серебристые осколки осыпались на пол вместе с половинкой паука, которая осталась после преждевременно схлопнувшегося портала. 

— Бейте зеркала на стенах! — крикнул Стив. — Это остановит новых тварей!   
— Поняла! — Наташа ударила ногой, вонзив каблук в зеркало у себя за спиной. Тони разнёс два сразу и пригнулся, когда Самоцвет пронеслась у него над головой, разбивая третье. Питер сдёрнул паутиной четвёртое, и водопад пауков превратился в тонкий ручеёк. Те, что уже были в зале, сбились в стаю, чтобы напасть, но Мстители знали, как с ними бороться, а Хилл и её команда ловили на лету. 

Оставалось единственное целое зеркало. Стив стал прокладывать путь к нему и заметил, как Тони стал делать то же самое. 

— Я сам! — крикнул ему Стив. Арсенал Железного Человека, кажется, был их единственным шансом повредить ритуальное зеркало на полу. Если им повезёт, Тони сможет завершить начатое, пока остальные отвлекают пауков. Стив растоптал паука размером с крысу и присел, уворачиваясь от другого покрупнее. — Займись тем, что на полу! — Тони коротко дёргано кивнул и сменил курс на центр зала. 

Дьяволы в полоску ретировались в самый дальний от двери угол, так, чтобы кишащая масса чёрных пауков оказалась между ними и Мстителями. Стив старался послеживать за ними, пока шёл бой, но дьяволы не делали ничего угрожающего — вернее, вообще ничего не делали, пока Тони не приблизился к зеркалу на полу на расстояние удара. Тогда один из дьяволов достал что-то маленькое из нагрудного кармана и швырнул. Он не целился ни в кого конкретно, но инстинкты Стива заставили его броситься наперерез. Брошенный предмет — маленькая склянка — разбилась вдребезги о его щит и высвободила маленькое плотное облако мерцающего синего тумана, который быстро истончился, заполняя воздух. Когда туман достиг стен и потолка, он стал сгущаться снова, собираясь в ярко светящиеся синие полоски, которые без стороннего вмешательства скручивались в цепочки сложных змеящихся символов. Стив видел Корреспонденцию всего пару раз, пока Тони работал с ней, но он тотчас же узнал символы. 

— Не смотрите на неё! — даже через фильтры брони, голос Тони звучал на грани паники. — Отвернитесь!   
— Отвернуться куда? — огрызнулась Наташа.

Хороший вопрос, подумал Стив. Стены и потолок полностью покрыло Корреспонденцией. Пол оставался чистым, но его усыпало осколками зеркал. Пока пауки сновали туда-сюда, Стив не мог не цепляться взглядом за отражения символов. Он попытался сосредоточиться на пауках — это с ними им нужно было драться, в конце концов — но глаза уже начало жечь. По его щеке покатилась тёплая капля. Стив смахнул её тыльной стороной ладони и увидел размазанное тёмно-красное пятно на ярко-красной перчатке. У него шла кровь из глаз. 

Краем глаза он заметил шевеление тени — паук готовился напасть. Стив едва сумел отбить его вовремя. Конечности внезапно отяжелели и перестали слушаться от усталости, словно он дрался несколько часов, а не несколько минут. Звуки стали приглушённее и потеряли смысл, все цвета поблёкли, кроме холодного голубого света Корреспонденции. Изгибы символов бесконечно завораживали, и Стива накрыло раздражением от того, что рассмотреть их как следует в осколках не получалось. 

_Посмотри вверх_. Слова не то чтобы произнесли — скорее их сунули ему прямо в сознание. Если он посмотрит наверх, то сможет разглядеть Корреспонденцию. Он прочтёт её и узнает её тайны, тайны всей вселенной. Всех вселенных, бесконечного их числа, он проживёт тысячи жизней, читая, но затронув лишь верхушку этого айсберга…

— Стив! — голос Тони звучал ясно, но доносился словно издалека. — Стив, послушай меня. Ты должен закрыть глаза! 

_Зачем?_ Тони, кажется, требовал внимания немедленно, но Стив не мог представить, что может быть важнее, чем узнать, что же хочет сказать Корреспонденция. Тони ведь поймёт. Что бы ему ни было нужно, оно может подождать ещё чуть-чуть. 

— Не слушай её, Стив! Не смотри на неё!   
_Не обращай на него внимания. Это важнее. Это…_

Зал залило светом, таким жгуче-ярким, что зрение Стива отказало полностью. Было настолько больно, что он упал на колени, но зато в голове прояснилось. Незваные поползновения Корреспонденции испарились из его разума, и он осознал, что произошло. Сигнальная ракета. Тони выстрелил сигнальной ракетой. 

Это стало временным спасением. Зрение уже возвращалось к Стиву. Перед глазами ещё плясали белые искры, но быстро таяли. Если он закроет глаза, проку от него не будет. Если не закроет — будет ещё хуже. Корреспонденция заставила Тони покинуть Святая Святых и сдаться Паучьему совету. Нельзя было предугадать, что она могла заставить сделать Стива.

Он начал было подниматься на ноги, но что-то ударило его между лопаток и повалило обратно на колени. Один из горе-пауков налетел на него из-под потолка, прополз по спине на плечо и вонзил клыки ровно туда, где тварь с гобеленов искалечила его раньше. Стив рефлекторно сбил паука на пол, но боль укуса и жжение яда помогли ему заземлиться в собственном теле, дали ему что-то, на чём можно было сосредоточиться даже когда зрение полностью вернулось в норму. Боль была не такой эффективной, как сигнальная ракета, но это было куда лучше, чем затуманенный разум. Когда Корреспонденция снова зашептала на краю сознания, Стив стиснул зубы и вогнал в рану пальцы. 

Он наконец-то разглядел остальных. Хилл и Чёрная Вдова стояли на коленях посреди осколков и, запрокинув залитые кровью из глаз лица, уставились на стену. Человек-Паук лежал на полу плашмя, дышал, но не двигался. Тони стоял в самом центре зала, прямо на сильно истрескавшемся, но всё ещё целом зеркале. А перед Тони, закрывая от Стива остальную часть зала, громоздился Паучий Совет. 

Совет, видимо, пролез через одно из оставшихся зеркал на стене, хотя ему наверняка трудно было протиснуться сквозь раму. Его составное тело было мельче, чем в метро, и изрыто шрамами, но, похоже, в первый раз Мстители недостаточно надёжно его добили. Теперь он припал к полу и задумчиво постукивал лапами, слушая Тони. 

— …тебе нужен, да? — говорил Тони. Он снял перчатки и уронил их на пол, возможно, как жест некой доброй воли в попытке провести эти только ему ясные переговоры. — Остальные тебе нужны не больше, чем случайный прохожий, чьи глаза вы можете украсть ночью. Обещай отпустить их, и я вернусь к тебе.   
— Тони, нет, — прохрипел Стив. Ни Тони, ни Совет, кажется, этого не заметили.  
— А зачем ты нам, металлический человечишка? — раздался скрип, будто ногтями по доске провели — Совет царапнул когтем изувеченную нагрудную пластину Тони. — В этой скорлупке сидит кто-то важный?   
— Сам смотри, — Тони снял шлем и положил его рядом с перчатками. — Это я был тебе нужен в тот раз.  
— О-о-ох, — массивная туша Паучьего Совета приподнялась и осела, когда он вздохнул. — Ты ученик Корреспонденции.   
— Он самый, — Тони передёрнулся, но не сдвинулся с места, когда Совет протянул другую лапу, прижав её к открытому горлу Тони. — Мы договорились? 

Совет накренился вперёд и уставился на Тони дюжиной фасеточных глаз в считанных дюймах от его лица. 

— Корреспонденция не держит тебя сейчас, — прошипело оно.   
— Я защищён, — Тони указал на символ на лбу и поднял руки, показывая запястья. — Но я уберу защиту, если это тебе нужно. Только остальных отпусти. 

_Чёрт подери, Тони!_ Стив примерился, готовясь бросить щит, но замешкался. Тони стоял слишком близко, чтобы можно было попасть. А Стив не доверял своей меткости сейчас, когда его мутило от боли и все силы уходили на то, чтобы выдворить из головы Корреспонденцию. Сейчас, когда Совет мог убить Тони одним движением. 

— Прекрасно, — Совет убрал лапы и отодвинулся. — Да будет сделка.   
— Остальные? — напомнил Тони.  
— Им будет позволено выйти из зала после того, как завершится ритуал, — Совет развеселился. — Им придётся проложить себе путь из здания, конечно. Мы не можем ручаться за дьяволов.  
— Устроит, — сказал Тони, хотя это явно его не устраивало. Что-то не так, подумал Стив. Тони умел заключать договоры куда лучше. Он не просил гарантий, не заметил трёх дьяволов, которые выползли из тени Совета. Может, у него был план какой-нибудь? Что он творил? 

На данный момент Тони соскребал с себя символы, которые Стив так бережно нарисовал, сначала со лба, затем с рук. Но не с груди, там защитные знаки скрывала броня. Хватало ли ему защиты одним знаком? В этом ли заключался план Тони? 

Если это был план, Тони не подавал никаких знаков. Он отошёл от зеркала и встал рядом с Советом, а когда он повернулся к Стиву, его лицо утратило всяческое выражение, а глаза стали пустыми. Он, как будто не заметил, как три дьявола сгрудились возле зеркала. 

Им потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы заново расставить ритуальные предметы и набрать свежую воду и масло. Один из дьяволов поджёг масло, двое оставшихся забормотали нараспев. Рама зеркала засветилась, а стекло потемнело. На зеркале сгустилась тень — будто зеркало было окном, и с той стороны кто-то приближался. Несколько ударов сердца спустя тень сформировалась достаточно, чтобы на неё упал свет от рамы, и Стив увидел, как бликует доспех Дума. 

Стив бросил щит, потому что он должен был хотя бы попытаться. Он отскочил от зеркала так же, как и в прошлый раз. Стиву показалось, что он увидел несколько новых трещин, но этого не хватало. Кто-то из дьяволов зашипел на него с противоположной стороны зеркала, но не покинул своего места. 

— Тони! — заорал Стив. Железный Человек оставался единственным Мстителем, который стоял на ногах. Если у Тони был план, самое время приступить к его исполнению, пока у них ещё оставалась пара секунд в запасе. — Давай, Тони, последуй своему же совету! Не ты мне разве только что говорил закрыть глаза и сопротивляться? 

Тони помотал головой и покачнулся, но не глянул в сторону Стива. Неясно было, услышал ли он, или просто опять отвечал Корреспонденции. Стив не мог определить; он мог только перекрикивать песнопения дьяволов и надеяться. 

— Послушай меня, Тони! Железный Человек! Помнишь, что я тебе сказал недавно? Они отступят, а мы нет, и это решающая разница! Не подведи меня сейчас! 

Колени Тони подогнулись. Он прижал ладони к вискам, вскрикнул и упал на четвереньки, словно его подкосило. Тони склонил голову так, что Стив больше не видел его лица, но ему показалось, что он успел уловить проблеск разума в глазах Тони в долю секунды перед падением. Стив больше не мог ничего сделать в своём положении, кроме как звать Тони снова и снова. Тони сам сказал, что он слышал только голос Стива, несмотря на Корреспонденцию, но в тот раз этого не хватило. Хватит ли его в этот раз? 

— Пусти! — Тони сжал кулаки и закричал. — _Пустипустипусти…_ — Паучий совет занёс когтистую лапу для удара, и в этот же миг выстрелил основной излучатель брони. 

Пол в центре зала превратился в дымящийся кратер. Зеркало провалилось в него, увлекая с собой и трёх дьяволов. Тони едва успел откатиться от края, чтобы не провалиться тоже. Он перекатился на спину, всё ещё крича, и выстрелил снова. Части потолка начали обваливаться. Воздух заполнила пыль от падающих камней, такая густая, что Стив потерял Тони из виду. Впрочем, так он не мог видеть и Корреспонденцию. 

Щит Стива был вне досягаемости, левая рука была бесполезной, а в голове плыло от боли и отупляющей паучьей отравы. Он всё равно поднялся и, спотыкаясь, двинулся туда, где видел Тони в последний раз. Он увидел, как Паучий совет колышется в клубящейся пыли, судорожно отползает от кратера и к дверям. Остальные пауки прыснули во все стороны, уворачиваясь от обломков. 

Главный излучатель полыхнул ещё раз, и ещё раз. Тони собирался обрушить весь зал. Стив не знал, переживёт ли ритуальное зеркало такой уровень разрушений, но подозревал, что это скорее всего неважно. Зеркало погребло под тоннами обломков, и сверху валилось ещё и ещё. Думу некуда было пройти. 

Стив сумел сделать три, может, четыре шага, прежде чем кусок камня размером с арбуз заехал ему по здоровому плечу и отправил его на пол. Подниматься на ноги снова казалось бесполезной затеей, так что остаток пути он прополз, пока не увидел перед собой закованную в металл руку Тони. 

— Стив! — лицо Тони почернело от пыли и потёков пота и крови. — Я знал, что это сработает, я знал, что смогу, если ты будешь со мной говорить!   
— И это был твой гениальный план? — Стив не знал, что лучше — заплакать или рассмеяться. — Чтобы я на тебя накричал? Ты рехнулся.   
— Но сработало же, — рука Тони дрожала, когда он поднял кулак и легонько стукнул Стива по груди. — Тебе нужно уходить. Я, кажется, вынес опорные стены. Всё вот-вот рухнет.   
— А ты?   
— Застрял немного, — Тони махнул рукой, и до Стива дошло, что его ноги погребло под парой футов обломков. Без брони Тони бы расплющило в кашу. С бронёй он оказался просто обездвижен. 

Дерьмо. Даже если бы Стив не был ранен, он бы не успел вовремя разгрести такой завал. 

— Ты совсем не можешь двигаться?   
— Заряд кончился и гидравлика отказала, — Тони снова ударил Стива в грудь, в этот раз сильнее. — Уходи!   
— Прекрати! — Стив поймал Тони за руку. — Я бы тебя не бросил так даже до того, как понял, что люблю тебя, ты правда думаешь, что я уйду теперь?  
— Стив, пожалуйста, — Тони безгранично испугался, и Стив был уверен, что дело не в сыплющихся на них со всех сторон камнях и даже не в глыбе размером с футбольный мяч, которая едва разминулась с головой Тони. — От силы минута осталась…  
— И ты хочешь провести её, споря со мной? — ответил Стив. А потом, потому что Тони словно всерьёз взвешивал это предложение, Стив наклонился и поцеловал его. 

Поцелуй вышел не очень. У них во рту было полно пыли, Тони только и мог, что лежать там, а у Стива была только одна рабочая рука, чтобы удержать его. «Надеюсь, остальные выберутся» — подумал Стив, а затем отогнал и эту мысль, потому что сделать он всё равно ничего не мог, и не хотел, чтобы его последние мгновения были наполнены сожалением. Он был здесь, и Тони был здесь, и если ему суждено было погибнуть под обломками посольства Ада — ну, по крайней мере, целовал он в этот миг _того самого_. 

Пол задрожал. Вот и всё, подумал Стив и приготовился. Но на него ничего не обрушилось. Прошла секунда, другая, третья, дрожь унялась, а потом Тони упёрся рукой Стиву в грудь, отстраняя его. 

— Стив, мы не…  
— Не умерли. Я заметил, — в лицо подул ветер, и у Стива перехватило дыхание, потому что ветры в Низшем Манхэттене никогда не бывали такими холодными. Стив поднял голову, чтобы осмотреться, и понял, что зал — нет, всё здание целиком пропало. Не разрушилось, но исчезло. Вокруг них царило открытое пространство, под ними был не камень, но холодная, мокрая земля, и Стив ещё в жизни не был так рад возможности посидеть в грязи. 

Завал, придавивший ноги Тони, тоже исчез. Стив поднял его в сидячее положение и развернул лицом к ветру. Было темно, но темнота стала совсем другой. 

— Тони, посмотри. 

Высоко над ними, выше, чем когда-либо за долгие годы, небо было усеяно звёздами.


	10. Эпилог

_Париж, два месяца спустя_

— Итак, — сказал Тони. — Как тебе погода?   
— _Замечательная,_ — искренне ответил Стив. 

Они поздно завтракали в кафе на углу неподалёку от отеля, за столиком на улице, несмотря на непрерывную серую морось. Полосатый зонтик над столом почти успешно не давал им промокнуть, а утренняя прохлада делала каждый глоток горячего шоколада Стива в два раза желаннее. Тони изводил третью чашку кофе, читая одновременно газету и что-то на карманном компьютере. Стив откинулся на спинку кресла и просто наблюдал, как город вокруг них спешит по своим делам. Непрерывный поток машин и пешеходов успокаивал обыденностью, пока он не глянул через дорогу, где бригада рабочих сосребала с офисного здания пятидесятифутовую фреску с Виктором фон Думом. 

— Прекрати, — пробормотал Тони, не отрываясь от экрана.   
— Что прекратить?  
— Смотреть так пристально. Это всего лишь рисунок. Дум не ощутит твоего праведного осуждения. 

Стив разорвал свой круассан пополам с куда большей недоброжелательностью, чем невинное хлебобулочное заслужило. 

— Думу за многое предстоит ответить.   
— Даже не знаю, — сказал Тони. — Если бы он не захватил мир, это нам бы пришлось разбираться со вторжением скруллов, не ему. Может, стоит послать ему открытку с благодарностями.   
— Даже не шути про это, — проворчал Стив. — Лучше десять вторжений, чем бардак, который у нас сейчас. 

После заключения сделки с Адом и владыками, Дум воспользовался новоприобретённой силой, чтобы распустить правительства всех стран и провозгласить себя правителем единой Земли. Сейчас же, когда он вернулся в Латверию и спрятался за закрытыми границами, его магически наведённый порядок скатился в хаос. Объединённые нации, Щ.И.Т., Мстители и все герои планеты носились с охапками проблем и пытались поддержать хоть подобие порядка, пока мир разделялся заново. Часть Стива желала, чтобы всё было не так, но он понимал, что мир во всём мире контролем разума не устроить. 

— Я понимаю о чём ты, — Тони испепелил взглядом газету в последний раз, сложил и отпихнул в сторону. — Когда вторжение, ты хоть знаешь, кто плохие ребята и что с ними делать. Легко и просто, да?   
— Да, — вздохнул Стив. — Я бы не отказался сейчас от чего-нибудь лёгкого и простого в этой жизни.   
— Правда? — Тони неровно улыбнулся ему. — Тогда что ты делаешь тут со мной?   
— Хороший вопрос, — Стив понял, что улыбается в ответ против воли. — Что я делаю с человеком, который решил, что блестящим планом будет уронить себе на голову потолок?   
— Да ладно тебе, — Тони закатил глаза. — Сколько раз мы спорить будем? Это был хороший план. Он сработал. Мы вернули назад Манхэттен и никто не умер.   
— Это был ужасный план. Он сработал по чистой случайности. И Хилл с Наташей с тобой не будут разговаривать до конца дней.   
— Будут, — уверенно ответил Тони. — Просто придётся их очаровать снова, вот и всё.   
— Когда с них снимут гипс.   
— Угу, — улыбка Тони слегка спала. — Ладно, может мне придётся очаровывать их долго.   
— На твоём месте я бы придержал обаяние при себе пока что.   
— Может, ты прав, — Тони даже выглядел пристыженным. Пусть и на очень короткий миг. — Может, лучше я тебя обворожу, — сопровождающая это заявление ухмылка была не столько обворожительной, сколько препохабной. Пару недель назад Стив, может, залился бы краской, но у него понемногу вырабатывался иммунитет к выходкам Тони.  
— Попробуй, — смиренно сказал он и отпил ещё горячего шоколада. 

Взгляд Тони стал расчётливым, словно он принял не-ответ Стива как вызов. Он начал было что-то говорить, но выругался и охлопал карманы как раз в тот момент, когда пальто Стива тревожно запищало. 

— Чёрт подери, — Тони вытащил из заднего кармана коммуникатор и мрачно глянул на него. — Я тебе говорю, каждый раз, как мы находим час для себя, Хилл придумывает нам экстренную ситуацию. Она нас обламывает.   
— Я почти уверен, что она не специально, — ответил Стив. Тони помрачнел ещё больше.   
— Ещё как специально. Сговорилась с Чёрной Вдовой и строит нам козни.   
— Если бы Хилл и Наташа строили нам козни, нам бы пришлось волноваться не только о прерванных свиданиях за завтраком, — Стив поставил на стол чашку, потянулся через стол и нажал «принять» на коммуникаторе в руке Тони.   
— Куда Щ.И.Т. нас отправляет?   
— В Женеву, — Тони раздражённо фыркнул. — Похоже, ГИДРА пытается помешать саммиту стран Восточной Европы.   
— В Женеве будет погода?   
— Будет, — раздражение Тони сменилось весёлой полуулыбкой. — И кофе будет.   
— Отлично, — Стив встал и поднял на ноги Тони. — Тогда пойдём спасать мир.


End file.
